Batman: The Dark Knight
by Rachael Hyuuga
Summary: Lynn Wayne is the 16 Year old niece of Bruce Wayne and she has attracted the attention of The Joker. OC CHARACTERS
1. Profile

**Batman: The Dark Knight**

(A/N: Based on the 2008 movie film, "The Dark Knight". Belongs to Warner Bros. and directed by Christopher Nolan. I do not own any part of the movie except my OC characters. This story is purely fanfiction.)

Characters:

Bruce Wayne/Batman

The Joker

Harvey Dent

Rachel Dawes

Alfred Pennyworth

James Gordon

Lucius Fox

OC Characters:

Lynn Wayne

Age: 16

Hair: Chocolate Brown (Mid shoulder)

Eyes: Deep Brown

Birthday: April 23

Lynn is the niece of Bruce Wayne; the daughter of Bruce's younger sister, Sarah. (Pretend Wayne has a sister.) She moves in with her Uncle when she was 10, after loosing her mother in a car accident and never knowing her father due to the fact he left before she was even born. She can be shy and quite, but kind and friendly, and loves to read.

Summary:

Lynn Wayne is the 16 year old niece of Bruce Wayne who moved in with him when she was 10 and knows about her Uncle Being Batman. Being apart of the Wayne family; she has attracted attention both good and bad. The bad attention she has attracted is that of the Joker.


	2. Chapter 1: 6 Years Ago

Chapter 1: 6 Years Ago

A 10 year old Lynn Wayne looked outside the moving car window and looked at the rain. Her mother has just passed away and she now had to live with an uncle she had never meet in Gotham, a place she has never been. When Lynn's mother, Sarah was pregnant, she wanted to leave all the crime in Gotham for her unborn baby. Now Sarah had always kept in contact with her brother, Bruce Wayne, but never visited. At Sarah's funeral, Lynn's uncle was unable to attend due to business. Since then and friend of Sarah's, Emily, has been looking after Lynn.

The reason why Lynn was moving in with her uncle in Gotham and not staying with Emily was because in Sarah's will, if anything happened to her, she wanted and knew that her brother would be able to take care of Lynn. Now she and Emily were driving into Gotham.

"We should be at Wayne Manor in a few minutes Lynn." Emily spoke up, not taking her eyes away from the road. Lynn looked away from the window at hearing Emily's voice.

"I don't understand why I can't stay with you Emily? I never met my uncle before, only seen pictures, and I thought mom didn't like Gotham."

"Sweetie…your mother wanted your uncle to look after you if anything happened to her and you've heard about The Batman right?" Emily asked, quickly looking at Lynn, who nodded at her. "Gotham has been safer with him around and your mother knew that with your uncle around, nothing would happen to you, and he agreed to take you in and take care of you."

"Right…" The 10 year old looked out ahead of her. Emily then turned the car into a driveway.

"Here we are…Wayne Manor…where your mother said she grew up…" Emily stopped the car and put it in park. "…They should be expecting us." Emily got out of the car with an umbrella and ran to the passenger side and opened the door. Lynn stepped out and under the umbrella with Emily. They looked up a few steps and to the front entrance and saw two people; the younger looking man Lynn knew was her uncle from the photos and the older man must be Alfred. Sarah told her about him. She said that Alfred raised her and Bruce after their parents died.

Lynn saw Alfred walk towards them, umbrella in hand.

"It's good to finally meet you Lynn, my name is Alfred Pennyworth. I'm sorry to say our meeting is under circumstances like these. Your mother was a kind girl. I'm sorry for your loss." Alfred spoke up.

"Thanks." Said Lynn.

"Allow me to get your bags." Alfred walked over to Emily, who was gathering bags.

Lynn took an extra umbrella and walked up to her uncle, who smiled at her and she gave a small smile back at him.

"Hello Lynn. I am your uncle, Bruce. Your mother used to send me a lot of pictures of you. You've grown up so much…you even look like her." Then Bruce gave her a hug after she was out of the ran and put down the umbrella. "Thanks." Then Bruce let go.

"Why don't we go inside, shall we?" Bruce led her inside, followed by himself, Emily and Alfred; the two of them carrying the bags.

Thus began Lynn's new life at Wayne Manor.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**It may start out a little slow, but I hope it will get better soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: 6 Years Later

Chapter 2: 6 Years Later

The date is April 22, and for the past six years, Lynn has been living in Wayne Manor with her Uncle Bruce and Alfred and has enjoyed every minute of it. Bruce has kind of spoiled her, and being a Wayne, she has sometimes been the center of publicity a few times. Two years ago, Lynn was almost kidnapped by a few mobsters; until Batman showed up.

When the mobsters ran off and Batman brought her home, Alfred did not realize that she decided to spy and follow him. Always wondering where Alfred always wondered off and why here uncle is always gone. She followed him to the Bat-Lair, where she saw him talking to Batman and watched as Batman removed his mask. Lynn came out of hiding.

"Uncle Bruce?"

Two years later, its one day before Lynn's 16th birthday and Bruce was taking the day off work to help Lynn get her drivers license. Alfred has help her to get her permit, now Bruce wanted to help her to drive, and to take her somewhere.

"Are you sure you can take the day off Uncle Bruce?" Lynn asked as she got into the driver side of a red Ferrari.

"I'm sure, Lucius, my chief executive can stand in. It's what he's paid for." Bruce chuckled a little and got into the passenger seat and Lynn gave a smile. They both put on seatbelts. "Ready?"

"Yeah…so…where are we going?"

Bruce just smiled and said, "You'll see, just go where I tell you."

Lynn started the car and started down the long drive way.


	4. Chapter 3: Shopping

Chapter 3: Shopping

"Gotham mall?" Lynn got out of the drivers seat after 20 minutes of driving where her uncle told her to and parking where he told her to. She looked at her uncle.

"Yes well…I thought you might want a new dress for your dinner party tomorrow and I know you don't like those 'fancy clothing stores' as you call them." Bruce smirked

"Party? Uncle Bruce, I thought I said no party…I'm just happy spending my birthday with you and Alfred."

"I know, but you only turn 16 once and it won't be a lot of people…just Harvey, Rachel, Lucius, and of course Alfred and myself." Then Bruce but a hand to his face; as if thinking. "You need some friends your own age."

"What about a boyfriend?" Lynn asked while Bruce walked over to her.  
"I was more talking about a few girls you could go to the mall with."

"Too bad, because there's a boy at school and I think he likes me…" Lynn giggled and walked ahead.

"What boy? Hey, Lynn! What boy???" Bruce went after her.

***

Bruce and Lynn were walking down the mall, quickly glancing at all the stores. Passersby people looked at them because Bruce Wayne usually doesn't go to the Gotham mall.

"Bruce? Lynn?"

Bruce and Lynn turned around at hearing their names. "Rachel?" Lynn spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked.

"I heard from Alfred, the two of you would be here dress shopping and I thought I should come and help." Then Rachel looked to Lynn. "You know men are helpless when it comes to clothes." Rachel and Lynn giggled.

"Hey, I don't think that's entirely true." Bruce looked at them. The three of them started walking.

Lynn pointed to a little dress/gown store and the two of them walked in.

Lynn, with Rachel's help, was trying on a few dresses and Bruce was forced to endure the torture and watch as she modeled dresses.

"Okay Uncle Bruce, Rachel…What about this one?" Lynn walked out in a dark blue short skirt with no sleeves.

"You look great Lynn." Rachel spoke up. "What do you think Bruce?"

"Hmmm… Too short…" Said Bruce. The skirt Lynn was wore what a few inches above the knees.

"Bruce…" Rachel then walked away.

"That's the third dress I've tried on that you don't like." Lynn started walking back into the dressing room.

"Maybe if you chose something that is past the knees I'll like it." Bruce said as Lynn closed the door.

Rachel came back with a dress in hand and walked to the room Lynn was in.

"Lynn, I have a dress for you to try on." Rachel said.

"Okay…" Lynn answered as she opened the door a little; just enough for her to reach her hand out and grab the dress from Rachel.

A few minutes later, Lynn walked out.

"Beautiful." Rachael and Bruce said in unison. Lynn was wearing a black dress that reached a few inches below the knees, not too low cut, and had no sleeves, but came with a short sleeve jacket of the same color.

"You really like it Uncle Bruce?" Lynn asked and Bruce nodded.

***

After the little shopping trip, Lynn, Bruce, and Rachel went to get something to eat at the food court.

"What about a cheeseburger?" Lynn looked to Bruce and Rachel.

"Sounds fine with me." Rachel said.

"Me too." Bruce spoke up. The three of them walked over to a burger stand.

"Good afternoon Mr. Wayne, Miss Wayne, Miss. Dawes." Said an employee at the burger stand. "What can I get you today?" The employee smiled.

"Two cheeseburgers, one hamburger, two small fries, one large fries, and one bottle of water…" Bruce spoke, then looked to Rachael.

"A bottle of water…" Rachel; then Bruce looked to Lynn.

"A large coke…"

Then Bruce paid for the orders.

"Lynn and I will go find a seat." Rachel said and the two women walked off, leaving Bruce to fend for himself and wait for the food.

***

All the tables were crowed and Lynn and Rachel were getting farther away from the burger stand. "I hope Bruce will be able to find us back here."

"Don't worry Rachel…if Uncle Bruce can defend Gotham, he can find his way around a mall food court." Lynn somewhat laughed at her own sentence. "Here's an empty seat." Lynn put her new dress on an empty seat and took the other empty seat next to it. Rachel sat across from her.

"So Bruce told you about the dinner party at the restaurant (I don't know the name of the restaurant Bruce Wayne owns) tomorrow?"

"Yeah…I told him last week no parties, I don't care how small." Lynn answered Rachel's question and Rachel's giggled.

"That's what he said you told him. Are you bringing any friends from school?"

"No…I mean, I have people I talk to, but I don't really do anything with them. Well, there's Amy, but she is out of town with her parents until next week."

"What about Emily; your mom's friend?"

"She lives to far away…but she sent me a birthday card yesterday, with a gift card to the book store. She sends me a card every year."

"That's nice…so…why is Amy away?"

"Amy's older brother and his wife had their first baby, so they she went to visit with her parents."

"Oh…so it's you, me, Bruce, Alfred, and Harvey?" Rachel thought for a moment. "You need more friends your own age." Rachel laughed.

"Not funny…Uncle Bruce said the same thing."

"I say the same thing what?" Bruce reached the table and set the food down.

"That Lynn needs more friends her age." Said Rachel has Bruce sat down.

"She's just shy." Said Bruce and he started to pass out food.

"Just shut up and gimme my food." Lynn yanked the cheeseburger and fries from Bruce, unwrapped it and ate it.

***

"That was fun…" Rachel spoke when the three of them reached the parking lot. "…We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah…it is nice to spend time with someone else for a change." Said Lynn.

"Well…Harvey and I will see you two at the dinner part tomorrow." Rachel and Lynn hugged each other and the three of them walked their own ways.


	5. Chapter 4: Birthday Surprises

Chapter 4: Birthday Surprises

At 6:45 in the next morning, Lynn ran out of her bedroom; already dressed, with book bag as well. As she was running down the stairs, Alfred was walking up them.

"Morning Alfred!" Lynn stop in front Alfred.

"Miss Lynn? I was just coming to see if you were awake yet. Master Bruce has to leave for Wayne Enterprises in half an hour, but wanted to speak to you before hand."

"Okay…" Lynn started running down again.

"Oh and Miss Lynn?"

"Yeah Alfred?"

"Happy birthday."

Lynn ran back up to Alfred. "Thanks Alfred…" She gave him a hug.

"Your welcome…and don't run down the stairs…you might fall again."

"Yes sir…" Lynn started down the stairs and Alfred followed her. Only Lynn didn't listen and continued down the stairs.

But at the last couple of steps, Lynn slipped, landing at the bottom of the stairs on her butt.

"Oww…I'm okay!!!" Lynn yelled, raising her left hand in the air to let Alfred know she was alright.

"I told you not to run Miss Lynn…Your 16 now and I shouldn't have to remind you." Alfred walked beside her.

"Sorry…" Lynn stood up and rubbed her but a little and picked up her bag, then she and Alfred walked into the dinning room area were Bruce was waiting.

***

"Morning Uncle Bruce…" Lynn and Alfred walked into the kitchen and Lynn rubbed her butt again.

"Morning Lynn…Fall down the stairs again?" Bruce asked, as he was reading a newspaper. Lynn grumbled a little.

"Yes." Lynn answered.

"Klutz." Bruce chuckled.

"HaHa…funny Uncle Bruce."

Alfred came into the dining room with Lynn's breakfast and passed it to her.

"Guess what?" Bruce asked.

"What?" Lynn went to the table on the right of Bruce and sat down.

"Your in the newspaper." said Bruce. Lynn gave him the 'and-your-surprised-look?'

"When am I not in the paper? I'm a Wayne and niece to Gotham's millionaire playboy." Bruce gave her the 'parent' look and Lynn took a bite of her pancakes. "What's it say?"

"Well…looks like they used a pictures taken at the charity auction last month. 'April 23, the birthday of Gotham's Angel, Lynn Wayne, the niece of Gotham's millionaire Bruce Wayne' Miss Wayne will be turning 16 this year'." Bruce read.

"Is that all?" Alfred asked.

"That's it." Bruce replied to Alfred's question. Lynn continued to finish her pancakes.

"Are you almost finished Lynn? I need to leave in 15 minutes and I want to show you something outside before I go."

"Okay…I just finished…I'll just put my plate in the sink." Lynn walked into the kitchen with her plate. She has never liked to Alfred to do every little thing for her, usually she likes to do little things, like put away dishes, do a little cleaning, etc. on her own.

"Okay…" Then Bruce and Alfred led Lynn outside.

***

"Oh, my gosh! Uncle Bruce!?" Lynn walked outside to see a white convertible Mercedes, topped with a huge red bow. "…but you already bought me the dress for this evening?"

"Yes, but I thought since you will be getting you license after school today, then you would need a car." Bruce answered.

"But you have three, I could drive one of yours."

"Yea…that's never going to happen without me or Alfred in the passenger seat. Besides, you are no good at stick shift."

"Thanks." Lynn grumbled. "You know if mom was here, she would kill you for buying me all this stuff right?" She said.

"She might…now go sit in the car and tell me what you think?" Bruce pushed her toward the car and Lynn went.

"You spoil her Master Bruce." Alfred spoke up.

"Maybe, but she hasn't turned out rotten at all." Spoke Bruce.

"True…she's a sweet and innocence as her mother was." Alfred agreed.

"She even looks a lot like Sarah too."

"You know Master Bruce…you're the closest thing to a father Lynn has ever had, she really looks up to you."

"Yes…when Sarah first told me she was pregnant and her fiancée, David ran off…I didn't know what to think. I knew that David wasn't the guy for Sarah in the first place, but, she said that she could handle things on her own, and I believed her; and look how Lynn turned out."

"Thank you Uncle Bruce!" Lynn waved and Bruce and Alfred waved back.

"Your welcome Lynn, happy birthday!"

***

Somewhere in the darker part of Gotham, someone was reading a newspaper that he found on the street.

"Well, well… Little Miss Lynn Wayne, turning, eh, 16 today? Maybe I should finally introduce myself? Or at least send a gift to the, birthday girl." He stood up, put on his purple jacket and ran a purple leather gloved hand through his dyed green hair. "Guess I should, eh, round up some guys."

***

Alfred drove Lynn to school a half hour after Bruce left for Wayne Enterprise. Alfred stopped in front of the school,

"Miss Lynn…I wanted to go ahead and give you your gift. It's not much, but, I know you have wanted it for a while." Alfred handed Lynn a somewhat thick package. Lynn smiled. "Thanks Alfred." Lynn unwrapped the package. "Ah! The Darkest Powers trilogy*." Lynn hugged Alfred. "Thank you so much…I love it."

"Your welcome…now…you better get going." Said Alfred. Lynn started getting out.

"Have a good day at school Miss Lynn…Master Bruce will be picking you up after."

"Thanks Alfred." Lynn started walking to the front doors of Gotham High school.

"Miss Lynn?" Alfred spoke up.

"Hmmm?" Lynn turned around and saw Alfred holding a lunch bag out the window of the car.

"Ah…" Lynn walked back to the car. "…Thanks Alfred."

"Your welcome Lynn…Happy birthday."

"Thanks…I'll see you later." Lynn walked off and into the school and straight to her locker, opening it, emptying a few books and a can of fruit punch from her bag and putting her bag and other books inside her locker. As she closed the locker, a girl and guy walked up to her.

"Oh…Hey Jamie, hey Max."  
"Hey there Lynn, Happy birthday." Said Max.

"Yeah…Happy birthday." Said Jamie.

"Thanks, but how did you know it was my birthday?" Lynn asked, a little confused.

"It's in the newspaper…" Said Jamie.

"Oh…that's right."

"And you told us like, a month ago." Said Max.

"Oh…right…and you remembered?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah…so, what are you doing for your birthday?" Both Jamie and Max asked at the same time.

"Um…Uncle Bruce is taking me to dinner to the Wayne owned restaurant** with Alfred, Harvey, and Rachel."

"Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes?" Asked Max.

"Yes." Lynn replied.

"The district attorney and assistant district attorney?" Asked Jamie.

"Again…Yes." Lynn replied again. Then Jamie looked at the book in Lynn's hands.

"Is that the new Darkest Powers trilogy?" Jamie pointed to the book.

"Yeah…Alfred gave it to me as a birthday gift."

"No way…I was going to buy that after school today." Said Jamie "So, what your rich uncle get ya?"

"Well, he got me a dress for the dinner tonight and he got me a car. He's taking me to get my license after school today."

"He got you a car?" Max awed.

"Doesn't he have like, three?" Jamie awed.

"Yea…but he said that he doesn't want me to drive them alone without him or Alfred. Two of his cars are sticks and I can't drive those well." Lynn smiled.

"Hey Jamie…" Max spoke up. "We need to get going."

"K…see ya around Lynn." Then Jamie and Max walked off.

Jamie and Max Summers. Twins who were in the same grade as Lynn. Now Lynn never really hung out with them, only saw them during school hours, but she would talk with them.

"Hello Lynn." Lynn turned around after hearing her name and a couple of snickers.

"Great." Lynn mumbled. "Ashley…To what do I owe the pleasure of your unwanted company?"

"Just wanted to say hi to Gotham's Angel."

Now, Ashley Greenwood. Somewhat of a 'girl bully'. Lynn has known Ashley since she first start Gotham Jr. High. Ashley thought that she was far better than the rest and treated people like she owned the school and it was her way or the high way. Her parents gave her whatever she wanted and unlike Lynn, Ashley was spoiled rotten and wanted everything. She didn't like Lynn because she was related to Bruce Wayne and she was jealous of that and Lynn's looks, her good grades, all the normal girl stuff. A lot of people of Gotham really care about Lynn. She helps out around Gotham by giving to charities, like her uncle, give to children's hospital and orphanages and visits children's hospitals and such like that and got the name "Gotham's Angel" because of it and Ashley was just jealous of all that.

"Well, you said hi, why don't you fly away on your broom and bother someone else?" Lynn opened her can of lemonade and brought it to her lips for a drink.

"I couldn't help but over hear…" Ashley started.

"You mean ease drop…"

"As I was saying…that you are going to dinner with Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes?"

"Hmmm…maybe." Lynn brought the drink away from her lips.

"Aren't you lucky…getting everything you want, whenever you want. You really love the publicity, don't you?" Ashley spoke; Lynn had just about had enough of Ashley messing with her since first starting Jr. High at Gotham.  
"Listen, you spoiled brat. The gifts my Uncle gets me, I don't ask for it and when I do get it, it's because, unlike you, I've been nice enough and have done something to deserve it. When you get something it's because you wine and cry for it and don't deserve it. I don't care about the publicity; it comes around because of my family name and the help I do around Gotham. If you want publicity, do something nice that grabs people's attention." Lynn really can not stand Ashley and her attitude. Then she brought the lemonade to her lips again for a drink.

"Hmph…" Ashley and her groupies walked passed Lynn. Ashley moved closer to Lynn and pretended to move her hair out of her face, in the process, her elbow bumped into the lemonade can and the can fell and lemonade fell all over Lynn's face and the front of her shirt, but she still had the can.

"Ah!"

"Oops…I'm soo sorry. A total accident." Ashley snickered.

"Yeah right…" Then Lynn pretended to drop the can and it and the rest of the lemonade landed on Ashley's shoes.

"Ah! My new shoes, I just had my parents spend a lot of money on these yesterday!!!"

"Oh…sorry." Lynn smirked. "I guess the shock of your 'accident' made me drop the can."

"Ewww… it's in my shoes and it's sticky!"

"Again…sorry…but you better clean your shoes before it attracts bugs." Lynn said and walked off, going to a bathroom to wash up a little.

In the girls bathroom, Lynn took off her outer shirt, leaving her under shirt. She was able to get off most of the stain, dried it a little and put it back on. Then washed her face and hair as best she could. She looked pretty good, but the end of her hair was still pretty sticky. Then Lynn left the bathroom and walked off to her first class, math.

***

After school, at 2:30, Lynn sat on the high school steps, waiting for her Uncle to show up. Then Bruce pulled up in his car and Lynn stood up.

"Hi Uncle Bruce."

"Hi Lynn." Bruce said as Lynn got into the passenger seat. Bruce looked at her and frowned a little. "What happened to her shirt and hair?"

"Ashley Greenwood."

"She still bothering you? Need me to talk with the principle?"

"No. You know I don't like that. Besides, I took care of it. She 'accidentally' got lemonade on me, so I 'accidentally' got lemonade on her 'new' shoes. Not like she doesn't have 100 pairs of shoes already." Lynn said and Bruce started driving.

"Your not supposed to get even. Your supposed to talk with a teacher or principle." Said Bruce.

"This coming from Batman."

Bruce frowned again. "But your not Batman."

"I know, but I also somewhat talked with Ashley about being nice, and getting nice things for deserving it and helping out. That's when she got pissed off."

"Well…at least you tried to talk to her."

"Yeah…tried, but you can only get through to someone who has a brain to begin with." Lynn laughed to herself.

"Let's just get home, then you can wash up and we will go to get your divers licenses, return home, change, then meet Harvey and Rachel at the restaurant at 6:00." Said Bruce.

"Sounds good to me."

***

After returning to Wayne manor, at 3:15; Lynn took a shower, changed her clothes then Bruce and Lynn went in her new car to the DMV. "Are you excited?" Bruce was driving Lynn's car to the DMV.

"Yeah…I'm gonna pass, I know everything about the road and I'm a careful driver."

"Good…now you need to do whatever the driver instructor tells you to do."

"I know."

***

As soon as they reached the DMV, the instructor came to the car. Bruce was waiting inside the office.

"Are you ready Miss Wayne?"

"Yep."

"Alright. I want you to go out at the end of this street and turn left…"

***

At 4:45, after the drivers test, Lynn and Wayne returned home. Lynn ran into the house and Bruce walked in smiling.

"Alfred! Alfred!" Lynn ran around the house, looking for Alfred. "Alfred!!!"

"Miss Lynn. I'm right here, your going to cause me to go deaf." Alfred walked out from around a corner.

"Alfred, I passed!"

Alfred smiled. "You passed?"

"Yeah! See." Lynn showed him her license, then she hugged him and he hugged back.

"Congratulations Miss Lynn. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Alfred."

"Why don't you get dressed Miss Lynn. Master Bruce had informed me before you arrived home that we will be leaving in an hour." Said Alfred.

"K…" Lynn ran off.

"She couldn't wait to tell you Alfred." Bruce walked up to him.

"It looked that way." Alfred chuckled. "She's really excited."

***

A while later, Lynn had slightly put curls at the ends of he hair and applies a little make up, like eye light black soft eye shadow, light pink blush, and a clear lip gloss. Then when she was sure the curls would stay in her hair, after applying a little hair spray, she clipped a little of her hair behind her head in a little silver butterfly clip.

"Lynn?!" Bruce knocked on Lynn's bedroom door. "We are leaving in 10 minutes." Bruce said.

"Okay!" Lynn answered and Bruce walked away.

Lynn looked at her bedside clock, which read 5:25PM. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her new dress and slipped it on. She grabbed a little black bag and walked out the bedroom.

"Ready."

***

Alfred, Bruce, and Lynn arrived at the restaurant just five minutes before 6:00. Alfred got of the car, gave the keys to the chauffer. Bruce stepped out of the back seat the car, went to the other side opened the door, gently grabbed Lynn's hand and helped her out. Then the three of them walked into the restaurant.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne…Mr. Dent and Miss. Dawes arrived a few minutes ago. Please follow me." The manager of the restaurant showed the three of them to their seats were Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes was already sitting. They were spotted sitting at a corner table surrounded by windows and not a lot of people.

"Hi Rachel. Hi Mr. Harvey." Lynn spoke up to get their attention. Rachel and Harvey turned their heads and stood up.

"It's the birthday girl." Harvey went up to Lynn. He gave her a hug. "Happy birthday Lynn."

"Thanks Mr. Harvey." Lynn said, then she went to Rachel, who also hugged her. "Hey there Bruce." Harvey and Bruce shook hands. Then Harvey and Alfred shook hands.

"Hi Bruce." Rachel gave Bruce a quick hug. "Good to see you again Alfred." Rachel hugged Alfred.

"You as well Miss Dawes."

"Lynn, you didn't bring any friends?" Harvey asked Lynn, pulling out the chair for Rachel and pushing it in as she sat down.

"I don't hang around a lot of people." Lynn answered as Bruce pulled out a chair for her and pushed it in once she sat down.

"Hmmm…" Harvey sat down. Bruce and Alfred followed. "Having your 16th birthday with a three adults… You need some friends your own age."

Rachel and Bruce laughed a little.

"Will everyone quite saying that?"

A few minutes later, a waiter came and took their food orders and as they ate, they chatted.

"So Lynn, how was your birthday so far?" Harvey asked, taking a bite of his food.

"Well, first I fell down the stairs this morning, then I got into a 'somewhat' argument with a girl from school and she got lemonade on me."

"What happened at school?" Rachel asked.

"This snob at school. Hasn't liked me since I first met her in Jr. High. She's interested in beauty, popularity, publicity, money, and looks. She's a blond who gets on my nerves, but I usually end up getting back at her, today I got lemonade on/in her 'new' shoes." Lynn said as she finished her meal. "Oh…and I got my drivers license." Lynn smiled proudly.

"Really? That's great Lynn." Rachel spoke up.

"I think that's a cause for another celebration." Said Harvey as he called waiter over to give them refreshed drinks. Wine for Bruce, Harvey, Alfred, and Rachel; and water for Lynn.

"A toast to Gotham's newest driver. My none of us ever be on the road when she's driving." Harvey spoke; everyone laughed and gently knocked glasses together. Then they drank. Then when everyone was finished eating, Bruce had a cake brought over. Alfred lit the candles and told Lynn to make a wish. She wished and blew out the number 16 candle that was on the cake. Rachel then pulled out a small present she had hidden in her purse.

"Wha-?" Lynn took the gift.

"That's from both Harvey and I." Said Rachel.

Lynn unwrapped the gift to see a box. She then opened the box. "A watch?" The watch had a plain face with one small diamond where the number 12 should be and the color of the entire watch was a golden color. "Thanks Rachel, Mr. Harvey." Lynn took the watch out of the box and put it on.

"So…you like it?" Harvey asked and Lynn nodded. "Good. Now, how about that cake?" Harvey asked. Then a waiter came over with a knife to cut the cake, then, he passed out a few pieces. The five of them started to eat the cake.

"Miss Wayne?"

"Yes?" Lynn lifted her head to a waiter who walked up to their table and called Lynn's name.

"A package arrived for you a few minutes ago."

"Oh…Thank you." Lynn took the package and Harvey looked at the waiter's name tag. Then the waiter walked away.

"Hmmm…I didn't think anyone knew we would be here." Said Bruce.

"Miss Lynn was in the paper and you do own the restaurant Master Bruce." Alfred spoke up.

"True…So…Who is it from Lynn?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know…there's no name." Lynn said as she started to open the package.

"Hmmm…be careful opening it Lynn." Bruce said.

"What harm can a package do?" Lynn asked as she finished untying the bow. Then when she took the lid off of the box and looked inside, Lynn screams and covered her hands over her mouth. Rachel got up and grabbed Lynn. The Alfred moved from the table and Bruce and Harvey got up so fast that their chairs fell over.

"Oh my…" Rachel held Lynn. At hearing Lynn scream, the entire restaurant looked at them and the staff ran over to them.

"What kind of joke is this?" Harvey looked at Bruce. Inside the box was an actual heart covered with blood, with a video tape, a joker card, a rose, and an open card which read: _'You've won the hearts of many people in Gotham, so I thought I should give you one. Happy Birthday.'_

Someone then called the police and James Gordon had started talking to Bruce, Harvey, and Alfred, while Rachel was still hugging Lynn who was crying. Reporters were forced to stay outside. Gordon had a few cops get the restaurant customers outside. Gordon was holding up the Joker card that was in the box in a gloved hand. "I think we know who the culprit is." Said Gordon.

"I thought the Joker was locked up?" Bruce asked, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that Joker broke out 2 weeks ago.

"Yes, well, you must not have been watching the news Mr. Wayne, but the Joker broke out 2 weeks ago, but he's been quite since then." Gordon spoke to answer Bruce's question.

"So why did he choose to send this to Lynn?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe because of who she is and he knew where she would be tonight. He just likes to cause trouble…Maybe there will be something on the video tape he sent with the package." Then Gordon looked at Lynn. Then he walked to her.

"Lynn? Can you tell me who brought over the package?" Gordon asked.

"I'm not sure...I didn't get his name." Lynn finally quite crying, but still had tears.

"I looked at his name tag. It said his name was Richard." Harvey walked over. Upon hearing this, Gordon looked at one of his men and the man walked off to talk to the staff. A few minutes later, he came back. "Commissioner sir?" "Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, it seems that there was never a Richard working here in the first place."

Gordon put a hand to his face. "See if anyone has called in a missing persons report for anyone name Richard and search the closest allys, there maybe a body."

"Yes sir!" Then a few cops left. Gordon turned to Bruce.

"Right now, I think you should just get her home and have her rest. She's never seen anything like this and she's scared."

"He's right Master Bruce." Alfred spoke up.

"Right." Bruce walked over to Rachel and Lynn and took Lynn from Rachel. "Let's go home Lynn."

"O-okay." Lynn quietly spoke. Lynn was lead outside and reporters were pushed out of the way and Bruce and Alfred led her to the car and Harvey and Rachel went to their car.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

***the "Darkest Powers" trilogy belongs to Kelly Armstrong.**

****I do not know the name of the resturant.**

**This chapter took me a while. I hope my story is getting better. PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble Starting

Batman Ch.5: Trouble Starting

'_Italics' - flashbacks _

Later that evening before Commissioner Gordon reviewed the tape the Joker had left, he was trying to figure out why. From the looks of it, Joker was trying to upset social order like. At this point it just looks like he chose Lynn randomly from the newspaper; Gordon wasn't sure, but what he did know was that the Joker was crazy and who knows what he could do next. Then he watched the tape; then in taking no chances, he decided to contact Batman.

***

The next day, Lynn has woken up and dress for school. Neither Bruce nor Alfred made sure she was awake; they thought that after her birthday dinner was ruined by the Joker last night; after what she saw, that she might want to stay home and sleep in, but instead, she woke up on time on her own and just wanted to go to school. What reporters know of the incident with the Joker was on the news and in the newspapers. Lynn didn't want to drive to school, so Bruce drove her on his way to Wayne Enterprise and told her that Alfred would be picking her up.

Inside the school, there was a huge wall TV and just as Lynn walked in, the news was on and it just started showing last nights Joker incident.

_"Last night at the Wayne restaurant, (again, don't know the name) were the Wayne family, Harvey Dent, and Rachel Dawes were having dinner in honor of Lynn Wayne's birthday. Now, we do not know all the details, because no reporters were allowed inside, but all the customers except for the Wayne family, Mr. Dent, and Miss. Dawes were ushered outside. We were, however able to speak with some of the customers."_

Then a video was played of a reporter speaking with one of the customers.

_"Ma'am, Sir…can you tell us what is going on in the restaurant?"_

_"Well, we did not see a lot, as we sat near the opposite end from where the trouble was, but, we heard Lynn Wayne scream and saw the staff run over. Then we overheard another customer say something about a heart in a box."_

_"It that all?"_ Asked the reporter.

_"That is all that we know."_

_"Thank you for your time"_

Then the reporter went over to another couple.

_"Excuse me? Can you tell me what happed inside Sir?"_

_"Of course…I was seated at the closest and saw what was going on. A waiter walked over to the table with a package, laid it down, Lynn Wayne opened it and screamed. I was one of the few who went over. Inside the box was an actual heart, with it a note say that since Lynn Wayne had one the heart of so many people of Gotham, Joker thought that she should have one. The Gotham police were called and we were all forced to leave."_ Then the man walked off.

_"Once the Wayne family, Mr. Dent, and Miss. Dawns walked out of the building, we tried to get a comment, but we received no reply. We were able to get a short comment from the commissioner who stated that there was a video tape left by the Joker and because he was the one behind the incident, they are taken no chances with anything. We were not able to see the video. On another note, the body of Richard Grey was discovered early this morning, we fear that the body found and the incident at the restaurant are connected."_

Lynn walked on to class when the reporter was finished. We went into class, which was math and sat in her desk.

"Oh my gosh! Lynn!!!" Max, Jamie, and Amy ran inside the classroom upon seeing Lynn and sat down at the desks around her.

"Amy? Your back? I thought you were staying at your brothers for another week?" Lynn asked.

"Mom need to return early…but what the hell about you? I returned late last night and saw the news this morning. Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine…Just a little scared. It's not like I met with Joker face to face."

"Still, he sent you something…and-and something like THAT." Jamie spoke up.

"Did you see the tape?" Max spoke up next.

"No…I didn't see the tape. I don't think that the police are going to allow anyone, even my uncle to see the tape. The commissioner said that the Joker probably chose to mess with me because I of who I am or because I was in the newspaper and he just chose a name from that."

Then the teacher walked in. "It's good to see that you're alright Lynn."

"Thank you." Lynn said.

"I thought you might be staying home and resting today. Good to see that nothing can keep you from your education." The teacher said. Lynn didn't do or say anything. Then class started.

"Can anyone tell me what x-30 divided by 10x+3 equals?" The teacher asked. (A/N: Don't ask me.) A few student, even Lynn raised their hands.

"Lynn?" The teacher called on Lynn and Lynn answered. "x-30 divided by 10x+3 equals x+10." (A/N: I just guessed. I just did something like this in collage algebra so…)

"Perfect as always Lynn." The teacher smiled.

***

After school, Alfred picked her up. "Hi Alfred. "

"Hello Miss Lynn. How was your day?"

"Fine, before school, people were talking about what happened yesterday."

"Really? Did they say anything about you?"

"No Alfred…they all just asked if I was okay and why I was at school." Lynn said.

"Is that all?" Alfred quickly looked at her before turning his eyes back to the road.

"No…It was on the news at school." Lynn said and Alfred sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't see it."

"It's okay…it doesn't bother me."

***

Once Alfred and Lynn were home, she went to her room and he went to the Bat-Lair.

Once in the lair, Alfred saw Bruce sitting at a desk, thinking.

"Anything wrong Master Bruce? Is it the video?"

Bruce looked up at Alfred. "Yeah… When I went to see Gordon last night as Batman, the video was somewhat disturbing; I'm glade Lynn never saw it." Then Bruce started telling Alfred about the video.

Flashback:

_"Glade to see you made it Batman." Gordon spoke as Batman landed on the roof. "The Joker sent a video tape, along with some other disturbing items to Lynn Wayne during her birthday dinner with Mr. Wayne, Harvey Dent, and Rachel Dawes."_

_"A human heart and the joker card?" Batman cut in._

_"Yes…I don't know how you do it. About the video… it would seem that the Joker chose Miss Lynn personally and that this incident wont be the last with her."_

_"Can I see the video?" Batman asked._

_"Of course." Gordon said and led Batman to a special private room with a TV. Gordon then put the video into the TV and started to play it._

_"Happy birthday Lynn Wayne!" The Joker had the camera turned to him. "I thought I should eh, introduce myself to Gotham's little angel! I hope you like you little eh, 'gift' hahaha!" He started laughing for a minute. "I thought I would spice things up a little; hope you like the eh, heart." Joker laughed again. Wanna see who it came from?" _Joker turned the camera to the body of the man who was on the news. His chest cut wide open and heart missing and his eyes were still opened. _Then Joker turned the camera back to himself. "Don't you expect that this will be the last time you hear from me. I'll be seeing you face to face real soon." The Joker laughed at turned off the camera._

_Gordon turned to Batman. "To stop the Joker before anything gets out of control, I am going to assign a little extra security around Gotham and try and keep things in check because of how crazy the Joker can get."_

_"Don't worry, I'll be keeping a look out." Said Batman._

End Flashback

"It would seem that the Joker isn't finished with Miss Lynn." Alfred said.

"No…so for a while, Lynn only goes to school and back home when she is without either of us and one of us need to accompany her when she wants to go any were else." Bruce said.

"I agree Master Bruce, we can't let anything happen to her." Alfred said. "I will go inform her." Alfred left.

***

"WHAT?! Why?" Lynn started to get upset has Alfred walked into her room and told her the news. "That's not fair? I can't go anywhere alone?"

"I'm sorry Miss Lynn, but after seeing the video left by the Joker, Commissioner Gordon and Master Bruce think that the Joker may target you again." Alfred spoke up.

"But…How long?" Lynn asked. "As long as it takes for the Joker to leave you alone/get caught." Alfred answered.

"Argh…Am I at least allowed to drive to school?" Lynn asked. Alfred nodded. "Alone?" Alfred nodded again.

Lynn crossed her arms. "Fine."

"Alright then." Alfred went to kiss the top of her head and walked out of the room.

***

Two days after the incident, Lynn drove on her own to school for the first time, and on the way, she noticed police was beefed up around the area. Once she pulled into the school parking lot, Max, Jamie, and Amy were waiting at the double door and when they saw Lynn, they ran up to her.

"Wow Lynn…your uncle gave you that?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Lynn said as she started putting the top up, then stepping out, closing the door and locking the car.

"Jeez…Ashley is really going to hate you." Said Jamie.

"What? More than she already does?" Max looked to his sister.

"Huh…Thanks Max…" Lynn said in a sarcastic tone.

"Just trying to help." Max smiled, snickering. The four of them started walking to the school double doors and inside and to their first classroom.

"Oh, Lynn…"

"Oh look, the Wicked Witch of the West herself." Max whispered and Lynn, Amy, and Jamie laughed to each other.

"What do you want Ashley?" Amy asked.

"Just to talk to Lynn…I didn't see her yesterday and wanted to tell her that I feel bad about what happened at her rich dinner two days ago."

"Gee…thanks…" Lynn said in a sarcastic tone.

"No really…I mean…If you had never 'won the heart of Gotham', that poor man would never have had to die." Ashley smirked.

The four of them looked wide eyed. Lynn looked down at her desk and Jamie, Max, and Amy quickly stood up; getting in Ashley's face. Other students started to enter the classroom and watched the action.

"You saying it's Lynn's fault that Joker killed that man?" Jamie spoke up first.

"What the hell is wrong with you? The Joker is a sadistic freak who likes to cause trouble and chaos and will do anything to make it possible! It's not Lynn's fault!" Amy shouted. Then the teacher walked in.

"Whatever s**t the Joker does has nothing to do with Lynn!" Max shouted next.

"What's going on?" The teacher walked over to the group, who looked at him. "I don't want to hear any talk about Joker and happened with him."

"But…She…" Jamie pointed to Ashley. "…Is saying that what happened two days was Lynn's fault!"

"What?...I never said that…" Ashley tried to look innocent.

"Ashley? Did you say the words 'Lynn's fault'?" Asked the teacher.

"Of course not sir…I would never say anything so cruel." Ashley batted her eyelashes.

"No…she said that if Lynn had never won the heart of Gotham, that man wouldn't have had to die!" Said Max.

"I never! They are the ones lying! They want to make stuff up and are jealous of me!"

"What does being jealous of you have to do with anything you stupid blonde?! And you're the one lying!" Jamie yelled.

(A/N: Sorry to anyone who has blonde hair.)

Jamie tried to tackle Ashley, but Max grabbed her before she could. "Let me at her…I'm sick and tired of her attitude!" Jamie yelled.

"Enough!" The teacher yelled. "I want the five of you to go to the principle's office."

"But-" Ashley started.

"GO." Said the teacher, then Lynn, Max, Jamie, Amy, and Ashley went to the principle's office.

***

After being in the principle's office, he decided, knowing full well how Ashley and Lynn don't get along, that all of them will have detention and Ashley cannot speak to Lynn, Max, Jamie, or Amy (A/N: Don't know a good punishment to fit the crime.) and their parents were notified and told that their children were forced to return home right away and miss the rest of the school day.

***

When Alfred was called about the little school problem, he told Lynn to go ahead and drive home, the he called Bruce and told him what was going on. Bruce told Alfred that he would be returning home for Lunch and that he and Lynn could grab something to eat.

All the while, because of Ashley, Lynn was thinking about what the Joker said: _'You've won the heart of many people in Gotham, so I thought I should give you one.'_

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoys! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6: Rose

Chapter 6: Rose

When Lynn returned home, Bruce was there shortly after for lunch. He picked up Lynn and they went to a quick fast food place.

They went in ordered their food, and took a seat once their order was ready.

"You want to tell me what happened at school?" Bruce asked.

Lynn looked up at Bruce. "Like what?" She pretended not to know what Bruce was talking about.

"Like how you have detention tomorrow. How you and your friends almost got into a fight with Ashley Greenwood? You've never gotten in trouble before."

"First of all Uncle Bruce, Ashley started it, I didn't do anything. Second of all, Jamie was the one trying to attack Ashley because of what she said."

"About the dinner disaster right?" Bruce asked and Lynn nodded and Bruce sighed. "Maybe it would have been better if you stayed home this week."

"Why? You know I don't let what other people say get to me." Lynn lied, still thinking about the Joker's letter. "Some of the school bullies slash, people who don't like me, meaning Ashley, just take things to far sometimes, it's nothing to worry about." Said Lynn as she finished her food.

"If you say so…" Bruce said as he finished his fool as well.

Bruce then dropped Lynn off at home, and went back to Wayne Enterprise.

During the rest of the week, after the detention, Lynn didn't see Ashley around school, Amy has been to Wayne Manor twice, and the two of them have hung out with Max and Jamie around school. Now it was the week after and things have calmed down and no one has heard from the Joker, which kind of gotten Gotham police and Batman concerned. Every knight, Batman would explore around Gotham, but only found a few small time crooks.

It's the week after the whole incident: Monday 7:00 AM.

"Bye Alfred!" Lynn waved as she started out the driveway, Alfred watching her leave, waving himself. Bruce having left a good half hour before Lynn. Once Lynn was out of sight, Alfred went back inside, smiling to himself.

Lynn drove to Amy's house to pick her up. Amy had called Lynn yesterday asking for a ride. Her mother's car is in the shop for repairs, so her father had to drive her to work, and they left an hour ago. At 7:15, Lynn arrived at Amy's house.

"Hey Amy."

"Hey, thinks for the ride Lynn." Amy said as she opened the passenger car door, got in, and closed the door.

"Yeah…anytime…Hey, did you get the science homework finished?" Lynn asked as she drove off.

"Yeah…but I had trouble on the last three, which took me about an hour to complete." Amy replied.

"Me too…those last questions had me stuck too."

"Did you get them done though?" Amy asked.

"I had to ask Alfred for help." Lynn answered.

"He's good at science?" Amy asked. Lynn only nodded.

"Alfred's pretty smart at every subject." Lynn then answered. "What about your Uncle?" Amy asked.

"He…uh…had…to…work." Lynn kind of lied. She know full well that Bruce usually is at the bat-lair or our somewhere as Batman.

"Wow…your uncle spends a lot of time at Wayne Enterprise doesn't he?" Amy asked.

"Ah…Yeah….He likes to make sure that his work doesn't pile up."

"Hmph…must be tough owning a company…. Having to sit on your butt all day. Then going to parties at night with women." Amy said in a sarcastic town with a smirk, Lynn laughed. "He does more than that Amy, and he's not always with a woman when he goes to a party." Lynn glanced to Amy, who gave her a look.

"Okay, maybe he is always with a woman." Lynn said, thinking back to a charity she and Bruce went to a month back, she showed up and Bruce had two women with him.

"I'm just glad he never brings them home." Lynn laughed and Amy joined in. Then they arrived at Gotham High 7: 35 AM.

"So…you still going to the children's hospital this evening?" Amy asked. "Yeah…I usually go every Monday, you know that…and guess what?"

"What?" Amy asked.

"I hired a clown to make balloon figures for the kids." Lynn said, walking to her locker and working the combination.

"That's just like Saint Lynn." Lynn looked to her left, hearing her name.

"Ha Ha…Very funny Max." Lynn said as Max and Jamie walked up to Amy and Lynn.

"But you are a Saint." Said Max.

"No I'm not." Lynn said as she opened her locker. Once she started to but her bag in her Locker, she saw something. "What the-?" Lynn reached in and grabbed a red rose.

"Huh?" Then she saw a note: _Saint Lynn_.

"Seems we aren't the only ones who think you're a saint." Said Jamie.

"Did you do this Max?" Lynn asked and Max shook his head no. "Jamie, Amy?" Lynn asked and both girls shook their heads no. "But…you three are the only ones who know the combo to my locker." It was silent for a few minutes. Then Jamie put an arm around Lynn's shoulder. "Ah! You know how easy this lockers are to get into. Just be glad you got a secret admirer." Jamie smiled. "Yeah…your right… anyone can get into these lockers if they know how to work'em." Lynn said, which is why I don't leave my wallet in my locker." Lynn patted her back pocket. She hated to carry a purse if she had to, so she used a little wallet she kept in her back pocket. "Yeah…don't start freaking out." Max put an arm around her other shoulder.

"Come on…" Amy giggled. "We need to get to class." Amy walked on and with their arms still around Lynn, Jamie and Max dragged her to class.

After school was out and Lynn drove Amy home, she had to go home so Alfred could drive Lynn to the children's hospital. Since the Joker was still on the lose, Bruce didn't want to take any chances and would not let Lynn drive anywhere alone, except to school.

Once Lynn and Alfred got to the hospital, Lynn walked up to the children, some of them who were able to walk, ran up to Lynn and hugged her. The children loved that Lynn always came to visit them and the parents were grateful. A lot of the things the kids had at the hospital were because of Lynn and also because Bruce's money. Alfred smiled when he saw the kids laughing with Lynn. Lynn told the kids she had a surprise.

Then the clown walked into the room and the kids cheered. Every child got a balloon figure, making them all happy. One boy even wanted a balloon bat representing Batman, Lynn thought that was really cute and Alfred smiled at the little boy. When it became to dark, Lynn and Alfred had to leave. Lynn waved goodbye to the children and parents, then she and Alfred went home.

When she and Alfred reached the manor, she saw Bruce on the couch in the huge living room, watching TV on a 70" TV.

"Hi Uncle Bruce." Lynn kicked off her shoes, jumped over to the Couch and landed on it, her feet landing on Bruce's lap. "I though you had a date tonight?"

"Oomph…" Bruce looked at Lynn after her feet landed in his lap. "She never showed up…and I thought I told you not to leave your school bag laying around." Bruce looked toward Lynn's things besides the coffee table. "Get your smelly feet off of me." Bruce then pushed Lynn's feet off his lap. Lynn only stuck her tongue at him and raised one foot close to his face. Bruce just smiled, grabbed her foot and gently pushed her off the couch.

"Oomph…" Lynn landed with a light thud. Lynn quickly stood up and grabbed her bag. "So…whose that rose from?" Bruce asked, nodding to the single rose in a vase that Lynn put the rose in once she got home."

"Don't know…found it in my locker this morning, with a note that said 'Saint Lynn'. Jamie said it was a secret admirer."

"A boy?" Bruce asked.

"Again…don't know…I asked Max, but he said it wasn't him."

"Whose Max?" Bruce asked another question.

"Jamie's twin brother. I talk with and hang out with both of them at school. Both of them and Amy think someone might have a crush on me."

"So it wasn't a boy?" Bruce asked again.

"What? You rather a girl be crushing on me?"

"Um…never mind…how did this person get into your locker?"

"I don't know, but those locker's can be pretty easy to get into, which is why I don't leave anything of value in my locker."

"I see…" Bruce said. "Hey…what do you think about attending a party for Harvey tomorrow? I told him and Rachel about it a few days ago. It's going to be at the top floor of the ball room." Bruce asked Lynn.

"Sure." Lynn smiled. Then Alfred walked into the living room.

"Master Bruce, Miss Lynn said she wanted Chinese take out for dinner, so I went ahead and ordered."

"Chinese sounds good. Thanks Alfred." Bruce said. Alfred smiled. "Miss Lynn, he take out won't be arriving for another half hour, why don't you start your homework and I'll call you down once it arrives. "

"Sure…" Lynn grabbed her bag and went upstairs to her room.

Lynn had gotten started on her math and had spent 25 minutes on it before she chose to take a break. Math wasn't her easiest subject thought she would wait until after dinner to ask Alfred or Bruce for help. She decided to check her email. She moved her books to the edge of her desk and moved her laptop closer to her. She went to her email webpage and saw that she had one unopened email. 'Must be from Amy.' Lynn thought to herself and opened it.

_ I've been watching you. Hope you like the rose._

"What the-?" Lynn read the email. "It doesn't say who sent it… Maybe someone from school? But it's kind of creepy."

"What's creepy?"

"Ah!" Lynn quickly shut her laptop and looked to her door way, where Alfred was standing.

"Um….my math homework…I don't understand it."

Ah, well… take out has arrived and I would be happy to help you with math afterwards."

Lynn smiled. "Thanks Alfred." Lynn stood up and followed Alfred down stairs.

At the dinner table, Alfred joined Bruce and Lynn. The dinner was rather quite, until Alfred spoke up about the rose.

"Are you sure it wasn't a boy who sent you the rose?" Alfred asked.

"I'm pretty sure, there wasn't a name." Said Lynn, taking a bite of her chinese noodles.

"Well, maybe you'll be getting a boyfriend soon." Said Alfred.

"Over my dead body." Bruce took a bite of an egg roll. Lynn and Alfred laughed.

(A/N: So…How's this chapter? I would like a couple of reviews before I continue.)


	8. Chapter 7: Trouble at the Fundraiser

Chapter 7: Trouble at the Fundraiser

The next day was Tuesday and the day of the Fundraiser for Harvey Dent. Lynn wasn't a real party goer, but she wanted to attend the fundraiser for Harvey. She really had no idea what was going to be going on at the fundraiser. Bruce just usually springs his hosting events on her at the last minute, but usually, it's just a bunch of adults, talking to each other and some of them telling Lynn how great she is; stuff like: 'how she is so nice for helping out at charities and the children's hospital' and 'she is just the 'sweetest thing' anyone has ever seen'. After school, Lynn went trough her closet and took the only two gowns she owned. She doesn't really like to buy clothes and doesn't like for Bruce to buy her expensive items, but he usually does anyway. Lynn has always been more into shopping for books, games, movies, and computer items type of girl. After a few minutes, Lynn has chosen the dress the she had warn to her birthday dinner, seeing as how she has only warn it once and wanted to make sure Bruce gets his moneys worth out of it. Lynn decided to take a shower in her bathroom.

Like her bedroom, her bathroom wasn't anything fancy, but it was big. The bedroom walls were painted a light gray-ish blue, while her bathroom was more of a dark gray-ish blue (A/N: The colors of my room.), her room has posters, desk, bed (queen size), dresser, and maybe a TV like any normal teenager, but not going over board. She never really liked fancy, and when she moved into the Wayne Manor, she kind of got used to it.

After the shower, she decided to first work on her hair and make-up. With her make-up she wears very little and it looks almost like she isn't wearing any. She chose to wear her hair down without doing anything, but brushing it out. She then put on small heeled open-toed shoes to match her outfit and put her wallet into a little matching bag. Then she walked out of her room and descended the stair case.

"Ah…Miss Lynn. You look lovely." Alfred met Lynn at the bottom of the stair case. Lynn smiled and blushed.

"Thanks Alfred…um… I didn't see Uncle Bruce when I came home…is he…"

"On a date?" Alfred finished Lynn's question. "Yes he will be arriving…"

"…fashionable late as always?" Lynn finished Alfred's statement, only adding her own words.

Alfred chuckled. "Yes to but it simply."

"So, you ready to go Alfred?"

"Of course, just need to get the car ready."

(A/N: If anyone hasn't guessed it yet, the fundraiser I'm talking about is from 'The Dark Knight' movie.)

Once arriving at the fundraiser, Alfred got out of the drivers seat of the car, then went to the right side, back of the car, opened the door for Lynn, offered his hand, and helped her out.

"Thanks Alfred." Lynn said as Alfred escorted her to the party. "Of course Miss Lynn." The two of them walked inside.

"Lynn…you made it." Rachel walked up to Lynn as soon as she entered the door and hugged her. "How's school?"

"School's fine…I hate, but its fine." Lynn answered and Rachel laughed.

"Lynn…"

"Oh…Hi Mr. Harvey." Lynn said has Harvey Dent walked up to her and Rachel.

"Glad you could come Lynn, it wouldn't be a party without you." Harvey chuckled. "Yeah right…" Lynn mumbled to herself.

"So…any boys interested in you since I last saw you?" Harvey took a sip of the red wine that was in his glass.

"No…Uncle Bruce would kill me." Lynn snickered. Rachel and Harvey chuckled.

"Hey, before Uncle Bruce arrives…" Lynn started. "…Do you think I could try a little wine?" She asked.

"I don't think so Miss Lynn…" Alfred walked up to the little group before Rachel or Harvey could say anything. In his hand was a try with one glass of water. "I'm afraid you're off wine until you reach 21. Besides, you would get in trouble with Master Bruce." He handed the glass to Lynn.

"Yeah…but, either way, it was worth a shot." Lynn smiled and took the glass of water from Alfred.

"Speaking of Bruce, where is he?" Rachel asked, looking at Alfred and Lynn.

"He's trying to be fashionable late, he'll probably be arrive in a helicopter or something." Lynn said. Just then, helicopter noises could be heard outside.

"Well, would you look at that." Lynn said as everyone looked to the double glass doors. "Guess I was right." Lynn put a hand to her hip and sipped her water.

Once the helicopter landed and the door opened, Bruce stepped out, followed by two women, one grabbing each arm.

'Of course, the billionaire play boy.' Lynn thought to herself as she, Rachel, and Harvey walked closer to the doors. When Bruce and his dates walked in, the room clapped and welcomed him. "It seems everyone started the party without me." Bruce walked inside. Once inside, Bruce looked at Lynn, Rachel, and Harvey.

"Harvey Dent, the man of the hour." Bruce said and clapped. The entire room clapped again. Lynn and Rachel clapped as well. "And Rachael Dawes. An old friend of mine…" Bruce walked to the three. "…When Rachel told me she was dating Harvey Dent, all I was thinking was: The guy from those campaign commercials? 'I believe in Harvey Dent'." Bruce started saying. "Nice slogan Harvey." Bruce laughed and the guest started to laugh too. "But Rachel was attracted to that. Then I paid attention to the new DA and you know what? I believe in Harvey Dent!" (A/N: I think I got some of that right.) Lynn looked at Harvey and Rachel and she was thinking that if Bruce had gone on about her like that, she's probably kill him; Batman or not. She put a hand to her head for a second.

"To the future of Gotham and Harvey Dent!" Bruce said and everyone raised their glasses, even Lynn. After to toast, Alfred went to greet more guest.

"Lynn, having fun?" Bruce went over to her. "What do you think Uncle Bruce?"

"No?" Bruce answered for her.  
"Bingo. I only came for Harvey, because he's my friend." Lynn took a drink of her water.

"That's not white wine is it?" Bruce asked.

"Again… what do you think?" Lynn took another drink. "…You know, for a 'billionaire play boy'; you're really up tight and strict, like a parent."

Bruce chuckled. "Then as your guardian; I'm doing my job." Bruce smiled at Lynn and she smiled back.

"Try to have fun…" Bruce chuckled again and walked off. Lynn stayed where she was, looking around and when her water was gone, she put the glass on the table. A half hour later, after greeting the rest of the guest, Alfred walked over to Lynn, knowing that she would be board.

"Kind of…some people came up to me asking about school, saying I look beautiful tonight, that it's good I go to the children's hospital, stuff like that." Lynn looked to Alfred. "So it's not all bad." She smiled and Alfred smiled at the comment.

"I best be getting back to the guest. Tell me if you need anything."

"Thanks Alfred." Lynn said and Alfred walked off.

Moments later the elevator door opened and there was a gun shot.

Just seconds before the gun shot, in another room, Harvey and Rachel were talking. They were just kind of talking about a future, about their relationship, and about DA work, etc. A few minutes after, Bruce quickly come up behind Harvey and knocks him over the head, knocking him out.

"Bruce? What on Earth are you doing?!" Rachel almost yells. Bruce starts to drag Harvey into a room.

"Some people are crashing the party, they may come looking for Harvey." Bruce answered her question.

"What? Why-?"

"You should hid too." Bruce said before Rachel could finish.

"What about Lynn?" Rachel asked.

"Alfred will look after her until I get there." Bruce said, getting Harvey into the room.

At the sound of the gun shot, some of the guest screamed and others gasped at the sudden noise. (A/N: This fundraiser disaster I'm just doing from memory. The last time I saw the movie was like 3 or 4 months ago.) Lynn quickly turned her head to the direction of the gun shot and started toward where it happened, but Alfred pulled her back and against the wall, then he told her to be quite, telling her to keep hidden and walked off to help Bruce.

The men who walked in were wearing clown mask and all holding guns. The man that really caught her eye was wearing a purple suit, holding a shot gun and aimed it at few people. He also wore purple gloves, but what really got he attention was his face. His face was painted white, with black circles around each eye, and red painted lips; bug what really scared her were the scars that went from the end of each side of his lips to the middle of each cheek. One name came to mind:

_The Joker_

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Joker began as he walked further into the room. "We are tonight's entertainment." He went to the buffet table, picked up a piece of food, placed it into his mouth, and starting eating. "I only have one question: Where is Harvey Dent?" Joker asked as he chewed on his food. He then grabbed a glass of wine, Spilling most on the floor, drinking, the rest, then shattering it on the table. "Do you know where Harvey is? You know who he is?" Joker went to people, asking. Joker cupped a man's face with his hand. "Do you know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him, huh? No?" He shook the man's head. He let go of the man's head.

"We're not intimidated by thugs!" An older man spoke out. The Joker smacked his lips and slapped his hand on the table, "You, eh, remind me of my father." He went to the man and grabbed him by the back of the neck as he placed a knife to his mouth. "I hated my father!" Joker yelled. Lynn then moved a little to get a better look. (A/N: Though I don't know why she would want to.) Joker look out the corner of his eye and saw Lynn. He walked over to her.

"Lynn Wayne….I had, eh, hoped you might be here tonight." Joker said and smacked his lips."Did ya get my email? What about the rose I sent? Women just loves roses." The Joker ran an gloved hand over her cheek.

"Y…you put that rose in my school locker?" Lynn asked.

"Y…you put that rose in my school locker?" Joker mimicked. "Haha…it was easy. No security guards around, eh, the school. Those lockers are crap."

"Why did you send me that package?" Lynn asked, feeling brave enough to get answers.

"Why? Eh, because you're beautiful, young, perfect, innocent…" Then Joker quickly grabbed her face. "…and I hate that!" He jerked Lynn's face so close to his that their noses were almost touching. Lynn cringed at the pain the jerk caused her neck and at the smell of the Joker's breathe.

Joker just have her a wicked grin.

"Leave her alone…"

Both Lynn and Joker looked to the owner of the voice. Rachel.

"Well, hello, beautiful." Joker roughly pushed Lynn back so she stumbled. "Woah…" Rachel grabbed Lynn's arm and pushed Lynn behind her. Joker pushed back his greasy green hair while he licked his lips. "You must be, eh, Dent's woman? And you are beautiful." Joker began to pace around Rachel and Lynn, keeping his eyes on Rachel. "You look nervous. Your worried about the Wayne girl? Or is it the scars?" Joker pointed to is face. "You wanna know how I got them?" He quickly reached out to grab Rachel's neck.

"Come here." Grabbing the back of her neck, he placed the same knife to her mouth. "Hey. Look at me." He forced Rachel to look up at him.

"Rachel?" Lynn spoke up and Joker looked at her. "Relax Miss, eh, Wayne…Nothing will happen if she, eh…" Joker looked to Rachel. "…listens." Then Joker started telling his story.

"So I had a wife. Kind of acted like you…who tells me I worry too much…who tells me I ought to smile more…who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks." While Joker was going on with his story Rachel moved her head to look at Lynn "Hey." He jerks her head. "You should be more, eh, worried about yourself." Joker said to Rachel. "One day the sharks carve her face and with no money for sugury; can't take it. I just wanna, eh, see her smile again. I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So…I stick a razor in my mouth and I, eh, did this…" He stated as he turned his face side to side. "…to myself. And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me. She leaves. Now I see the funny side and I'm always smiling." He grinned and laughed. Lynn looked oddly at Joker and didn't understand why is story was funny. Rachel then moved to punch Joker. She got him in the stomach. The Joker bent over; he wasn't hurt, but was surprised. He just laughed. "Hahaha…Got some fight in you, I like that." Joker straightened up.

"Then you're going to love me." Came a low, deep, husky voice. The owner of the voice knocked Joker to the ground, kicking the gun out of his hand. Lynn looked at the man who knocked Joker to the ground:

_Batman_

The Joker's guys started coming at Batman with fists and guns, but he was just able to quickly take them down without breaking a sweat. Lynn knew that Batman was her uncle and she knew that he could take on anyone; but that never stopped her from worrying about what could happen to him.

Joker then picked up his gun and pointed it at Lynn. Rachel went to Lynn, hugged her, and blocked her from the guns view. Batman knocked out another clown mask guy by flipping him over his back and he saw that Joker had a gun to Lynn and Rachel.

"Drop the gun Joker!" Batman almost yelled.

"I'll drop the gun if you take off the mask so I can see who you really are." Joker smirked. He then pointed the gun at a window and pulled the gun's trigger. Some of the guest, including Lynn and Rachel, screamed. Joker then grabbed Rachel and pulled her away from Lynn.

"Leave her alone Joker…" Lynn stepped forward.

"At ta ta ta…" Joker turned to point the gun to Lynn, who stopped moving. Joker moved Rachel to the broken window and held her outside.

"Let her go." Batman spoke, moving a little closer to Joker and Rachel.

"You should really think about what your saying, Batsy." Joker then let go of Rachel's arm. Rachel screamed and Batman dove out the broken window to save Rachel.

As Rachel was falling, Batman was a few arms length, but still not close enough. He moved his arms to his sides so he would fall faster to catch her. Once he was close enough, he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. Once he had her, and they were mere small feet to the ground, he quickly pulled out his cable hook where it wrapped around a pole to slow their fall and Batman turned so he was on his back and Rachel on top of him. When they reached the bottom, they landed on a taxi, with Batman taking all the impact, but they where both still very much alive. (A/N: I don't remember if that happened or not. If not, oh well.)

As Batman and Rachel were falling, back inside, The Joker and his men, (the ones who could still move) started going around and destroying things and looking for Harvey.

"Come on! He can't be that hard to find! I want Harvey Dent!" Joker shot off his gun in the air, causing people to duck. He shot again, but no bullets came out. "Damn!!!" Joker through the gun to the floor. "Two people, that's all I want and you can't find one of'em!" Joke turned to Lynn. "Well, eh, one out of two's not bad…" Joker grabbed Lynn's arm and took out his pocket knife. "I would, eh, say today's a good day. Crashed a party, threw a pretty women; Miss, eh, Rachel, was it? Out the window, Batman followed, hopefully both dead by the fall; and kidnapped Little, eh, Miss Billionaire." Joker pulled Lynn closer to him and he licked and smacked his lips. "Yep…eh, a great day."

After Batman and Rachel were on the ground. "I think you should let go of Miss Lynn this instant."

Joker and Lynn looked to Alfred, who was holding a shot gun.

"Alfred?" Lynn looked at him.

"At tatata (A/N: I think that's how he says it.). What are you gonna do old man? Shot me? I've got Little Miss Wayne. You try to shoot and I could just as quickly slit her throat." Then Joker moved the blade to Lynn's throat. "Or maybe I should make her smile." Then he moved the blade to her mouth, forced her mouth open a little and moved it to the corner of her mouth. "I think she's being to serious." Joker looked at Alfred. "Come on old man! I, dare ya!" He yelled. Alfred slowly pulled back the trigger. He fired and people screamed. Lynn and her eyes closed. After a few seconds, she noticed she was still alive and Joker hadn't slit her throat yet. She opened her eyes, the Joker was still alive, but the goon text to him was not. Alfred had shot him. Lynn was shocked; she had no idea that Alfred could kill someone. Then Joker looked at Lynn, making a face pretending like he was shocked/scared. "He really did it! Hahaha! He really wants to shoot me! Oh this is fun!!! Shoot again old man!!!" Joker yelled and then on que, Alfred shot the floor near Joker's feet, making Lynn jump, by then the blade was away from her face. Her eyes were wide; the Joker had lost his mind and Alfred was really going to try to shoot the Joker.

Outside, sirens could be heard coming to the building. "Hmmm…wish I could play more, but I have activities to plan. You know, things to do and people to kill." Then Joker whispered in Lynn's ear. "I hope you'll be staying around…I'm planning a party and your on the guest list." The Joker took the pocket knife and grabbed Lynn's left arm, stuck the blade in her arm and quickly moved it up so she had a gash near to elbow a good five inches. It wasn't bleeding bad, but it would need a few stitches. "Something to remember me by." Joker ran off as well as the remaining few masked men. Alfred shot again at the Joker, but he missed. Then Joker and his men were gone. Alfred put the gun down and ran to Lynn, who was teary eyed and holding her bleeding arm. Alfred hugged her and with both arms, Lynn hugged Alfred back.

Later, after getting Rachel, who had few cuts and burses, in an ambulance after one arrived, Batman was gone a Bruce was outside were other emergency cars and party all the party guest were. Harvey was finally conscious and was outside with Rachel. When Bruce was with everyone else, he spotted Lynn and Alfred at another ambulance car, Lynn having her arm checked out and cleaned before in got infected.

"Lynn?" Bruce ran to the car.

"I'm okay Uncle Bruce…"

"Did _he_ do this? Bruce held Lynn's arm. Then the paramedic taking care of Lynn spoke up.

"She's fine…the wound isn't too deep, it's not life threatening, or infected, but she will need a few stitches." He said.

"You will personally see to it and she gets what she needs and will be taken care of?"

"Of course Mr. Wayne." Said the paramedic.

"I take back what I said earlier Uncle Bruce. Your worse than a parent." Lynn giggled. Bruce and Alfred smirked.

"If she can joke, then I think she's fine Master Bruce." Said Alfred. Then the paramedic left for a minute to talk to another medic.

During the time, he was gone, the three of them started talking about Batman business.

"I'm sorry Master Bruce….I should stayed with Miss Lynn."

"Alfred, you told me to stay back, but I wanted a closer look, curiosity killed the cat." Lynn said, looking from Bruce to Alfred, expecting to be in trouble.

"Lynn…I should have been with you from the start." Said Bruce.

"No way…Batman was needed, and if you/he…him…whatever…Batman wasn't around, Rachel would be dead." Said Lynn.

"Yes, but, what I mean is I should have quickly been back in the building once Rachel was okay."

"Yeah right, Uncle Bruce, you fell all the way from the top of the building, and landed on your back, and it didn't kill you. Even with the bat suit, you can still get hurt." Said Lynn. "It's not your fault…it's no ones fault but The Joker's."

"Lynn's right Bruce." Rachel walked up to the group, while Harvey was talking to some police..

"Lynn your arm." Rachel said and Lynn looked down at her arm. "I'm fine Rachel. Just need to go to the hospital for a few stitches. What about you Rachel?" Lynn looked at Rachel with a small bandage on her forehead and a few on her arms and seeing a couple burses.

"I've been better. If it wasn't for Batman, I'd be dead." Rachel said, looking at Bruce.

Then Harvey walked to the group.

"How is every one doing? I've already spoken with people about finding the Joker." Said Harvey.

"I hope your going to the hospital for that arm Lynn?" Harvey asked.

"Yep…as soon as every thing calms down here, I'm heading there."

"Glad to hear it." Then Harvey started to walk off.

"I'll see you three later." Rachel hugged Alfred and Lynn and walked off after Harvey, but first she turned her head to Bruce.

"Thanks Bruce." Then continued to walk off. Then the paramedic came back.

"Well then…we got the okay…lets get you to the hospital to get stitched up.

"Yeah…" Lynn gave a sarcastic tone. "Needles."

After returning home from the hospital, Alfred, Lynn, and Bruce were laying in the living room. Alfred on the one seater couch, Lynn and Bruce on the love seat. Lynn's arm was stitched up, and wrapped in a write bandage. It didn't need to be in a sling, but she would have to be careful not to bump her arm where the cut was and since Lynn writes with her left arm, she wasn't sure yet if she would be able to use it.

The room was just silent for a while before Bruce sent her off bed, seeing as the time was 11:00 PM and Bruce and Alfred were going to go to the bat-lair. Lynn didn't feel like saying anything about anything and went to her room. First she went to her bathroom to take a quite shower to wash off any dirt off of her, she unwrapped her arm, took her shower, being careful about the stitches on her arm, rewrapped her arm with new bandage. She brushed her teeth, and brushed out her hair, and threw herself on her bed, under the covers and turned off her bedside lamp.

**A/N: Tell me what you think? Please review…. Me. Like. Reviews. ****Good/Nice reviews only please.**


	9. Chapter 8: Doing Nothing

Chapter 8: Doing Nothing

**A**fter the incident at the fundraiser with the Joker, Lynn was still shaken up and stayed home for the day, as did Bruce; though he and Alfred were working in the Bat-lair, again, even when it was 10:00 in the morning. Lynn looked at her left arm with the cut and the Joker's words reappeared in her mind: _"I'm planning a party and you're on the guest list."_

Lynn pulled the covers over her head. There was really no point in even getting out of bed. She wasn't going to school and Bruce and Alfred have spent all night in the Bat-Lair.

"Lynn?"

Lynn didn't move after hearing her name; even when she felt a wait at the end of her bed. She only moved when the covers were removed from her head.

"Lynn, you should get out of bed…and Alfred made breakfast for you, I told him you would eat it downstairs."

"Thanks Uncle Bruce…" Lynn turned toward him. "…You look awful. Like your tired."

"I am…Alfred and I have been up all night trying to figure out The Joker."

"Oh…" Said Lynn.

"Alfred and I and going to rest for a while. Then at 3:00, after your school lets out; Alfred is going to stop by and pick up your homework. If you need anything before then; get either Alfred or myself."

"K'"

Bruce patted her arm and stood up to leave. Lynn thought for a moment, unsure if she should tell Bruce about what the Joker told her.

"Um…" Lynn said softly, but unfortunately, Bruce heard her.

"Hmmm?"

"Uh…I think Joker might be planning something big…He told me he's planning a party." Lynn said, not looking at Bruce.

"We know he has something planned, but we don't know what or who is targets are." Bruce walked back to Lynn and stood in front of her as she stood up.

"You don't think more people are going to die do you?" Lynn asked, referring to her birthday dinner incident.

"I can't promise that, but I (Batman), and Commissioner Gordon will do everything possible to stop him." Bruce smiled at her. "Now get downstairs before your food gets cold."

"Sure." Lynn smiled and followed Bruce out of her room. She didn't want to tell Bruce that Joker told her that he has her on his guest list because she didn't want to worry Bruce more than he already is with the Joker on the loose. Bruce didn't look worried, but Lynn's known his long enough to know when he is. Lynn went downstairs and Bruce went into his room.

**L**ynn didn't see Alfred downstairs, so she guessed she was already in his room, sleeping. She decided to eat in the kitchen and watch some comedy cartoons on the kitchen TV, not wanting to watch the news or anything else, just something funny. Once breakfast was done, Lynn didn't really know what to do, seeing as she wasn't allowed to drive anywhere without Bruce or Alfred; especially after what happed last night, she would be lucky if Bruce would allow her to drive to school alone, he always was a little protective of her; either because he never had a children before and doesn't really know how to handle one, because she's the daughter of his sister, or of the whole being Batman thing; she didn't know.

**D**uring the rest of the day, Bruce had been receiving phone calls on the home line from his office, but they were ignored as he and Alfred slept and Lynn let the answering machine take the calls. She was busy reading at her desk, listening to her music. After an hour of reading, she grabbed a quick heat up hot pocket for lunch, then she surfed the internet, then played some pc games for almost three hours.

**W**hen 3:00 in the afternoon came around at school was supposed to be over; Bruce and Alfred were wide awake and Alfred was getting ready to leave to pickup Lynn's homework and any she might have tomorrow. After Bruce had woken up, he had tried to convince Lynn to stay home tomorrow as well; and after a while, she and had agreed.

"I'll be off now." Alfred said while starting to walk out the front door.

"You want me to go too Alfred?" Lynn walked to the front door while attaching tape to the end of her newly applied arm bandage wrap.

"That's quit alright Miss Lynn, it will only take a few minutes."

"Oh…Okay then…" Lynn looked at her feet. "Just be careful." Lynn said as her voice got softer; she wouldn't admit, but with Joker on the loose, Lynn was scared for anyone she new and since Joker knows Alfred knows Lynn, after he held a shotgun to protect her, Lynn was afraid Alfred would be one of the first people Joker went after. "I'll be fine." Alfred smiled at her and walked out the door. Lynn stared at the door for a while until Bruce came up to her and but an arm around her shoulder. Lynn looked at Bruce's face to see him smiling. "You know he'll be fine. What's got your so worried?"

"Noting Uncle Bruce…Just the whole Joker thing." Lynn confessed. "Yeah…he does leave a scary impression, but don't worry, he's not after Alfred…and besides, you've never dealt with anything like what happened yesterday; your still shaken up." Bruce lead her away from the front door. "Come on…let's get a movie started with some popcorn while we wait for Alfred to return." "Alright…" Bruce lead her to the living room so Lynn could choose a movie while Bruce went into the kitchen to make a bag of popcorn.

**A**t Gotham High School, Alfred made his way to the office to collect Lynn's homework for today and tomorrow. He had called ahead of time, so the school should have everything ready. Alfred walked up to the front desk.

"Hello sir, I am the vice principle, is there anything I can help you with?"

Alfred smiled at the woman. "My name is Alfred Pennyworth; I am here for Miss Lynn Wayne's homework for today and tomorrow. I called a few minutes ago, saying I would be picking it up."

"Oh right, one of her teachers went to every class and brought it an hour ago…um…ah….here….tell her it's mostly really for her English and Science class. Is Lynn doing alright? I heard on the news that something happened with the Joker." Alfred grabbed Lynn's homework from the Vice Principle.

"Miss Lynn is fine." Alfred assured the Vice Principle. "She is a little shaken up, but she's fine."

"Well, that's good to hear. I'm sure dealing that freak scares even adults. I hope to see her back soon." Said the Vice Principle.

"Miss Lynn should be returning before the end of the week."

"That's good."

"I'd better be going, Master Bruce and Miss Lynn are expecting my return. Thank you." Alfred walked out of the office.

Alfred started to make his way out of the front door of the building.

"Mr. Pennyworth?"

Alfred turned his head at hearing his name. "Oh Miss Amy, I thought you would be home by now."

"My Mom's late in picking me up."

"Ah, I see..." Alfred walked over to Amy. "…and the two of you must be Max and Jamie? Am I right?"

"That's right sir." Said Jamie. "Amy's Mom is supposed to be giving us a ride home today."

"Sir?" Max said and Alfred looked to his direction. "Is Lynn alright? We heard about the Joker."

"Yeah…" Said Jamie. "…Ashley Greenwood was bragging about it. Some friends of her grandparents; who were there, told her grandparents, who told her parents, who told her what happened."

"And that Lynn got hurt." Said Amy. Alfred smiled, glad that Lynn has friends who care so much for her. "Miss Lynn is fine, just a little spooked. She may be back the day after tomorrow." Said Alfred.

"That's good, um…can you give something to her?" Amy asked. "What is it?" Alfred asked as Amy dug through her backpack, then pulled out a sheet of paper.

"I copied the math answers for the homework for today. She can look through it after she's done."

"I'll be sure she gets it. Thank you Miss Amy." Alfred took the paper from her. Then there was a honk outside.

"That's my Mom…" Said Amy. "Bye Mr. Pennyworth." Amy said walking off.

"It was nice to meet you Miss Jamie, Mr. Max." Alfred said as Max and Jamie followed Amy.

"You too." Max and Jamie said at the same time, then started silently talking to each other. "Mr. …I like the sound of that." Said Max. "Maybe we should get a butler. Someone to do all the cleaning and chores and maybe even homework." Said Jamie. "We can't afford a butler stupid." Max brought Jamie down to Earth. "Shut up Max, a girl can dream can't she?"

"What girl?" Max snickered.

"Ow…" Jamie smacked Max over the head. Amy laughed. "Come on you two, my Mom's waiting."

Alfred smiled as Lynn's friends got into the car, then he walked out the door and to his own car.

**O**nce Alfred returned, he saw Lynn and Bruce watching a movie; he waited until it was over to give Lynn her homework. He told her about the work and that he saw her friends and gave her the answer paper Amy had given to him. Lynn and gotten started a little on today's homework and would finished it up tomorrow.

The next day was pretty much the same, lazing around and not watching the news. Lynn was working on her homework and getting it done and she didn't leave the house which was fine with her. The news was never turned on and they never head anything about the Joker. The next day, Lynn would be returning to school.

**(A/N: Yeah…This chapter was kind of boring, but I didn't know what to put for the after fundraiser disaster. I hope the next chapter will be better. I would like 4 new reviews before I continue please. Good reviews keep me happy! ****) **


	10. Chapter 9: Returning to School

Chapter 9: Returning to School

**2 days after the incident**, Lynn was returning to school, not sure what would happen, all she knew is, she was board out of her mine staying in the manor. She wanted to see her friends again and just go back to school. She has never missed a of school in her life until now. Bruce also went back to work today, knowing that he would have a pile of paperwork. He missed like 6 phone calls two days ago about something wrong with the computer system at Wayne Enterprises and he spent half the day yesterday returning those calls and the workers finally getting the system fixed; Lynn thought that Bruce was going to go off his rocker, he was getting mad at the workers. The rest of the calls missed the past two days were media trying to get information about the Joker incident at the fundraiser.

**Lynn walked outside Wayne manor to he car**, after she put her bag in the back, she took off the jacket she was wearing to cover up her bandaged arm; but it was just too hot outside for a jacket and she didn't like long sleeves shirts unless it was winter out. She threw her jacket in the back and got into the driver seat, closed the door, and started the car engine before driving off.

**Once Lynn saw that Gotham High School was in site**, she saw a group of reporters.

'Oh great…' Lynn thought to herself as she pulled into the parking lot. She would have to go through the media mob seeing as there is no back way into the school that isn't blocked by a fence. She knew that if she was having media trouble at school, that Bruce was having media trouble at work; since the media can't get close to the manor and no one answered the media calls.

**At Wayne Enterprise**, Bruce stepped out of her car to a group of media surrounding him, but they couldn't get close due to the security guards keeping them at bay, telling them that he has not comment and that they need to leave the premises or the police will be contacted. Bruce could see flashing lights from cameras and recorders, but kept walking without looking at any of them. The media finally left him alone after he almost ran into the building to get away from the media. He sighed and started to walk to his office.

**After parking her car into a slot**, she grabbed her school things, put her little wallet into her blue jean pocket, shut the door, locked it, and walked off, really not ready to face the media, had 5 minutes to get to her first class. She stopped at the end of the parking lot, not wanting to go any farther. She decided to take out her phone to call Amy, Jamie, or Max to meet her outside, but someone from the media spotted her and they all started to run up to her.

"Oh crap…" Lynn murmured to herself and the media mob came up to her before she could move.

"Miss Wayne!"

"Miss Wayne!" Reporters kept calling her name, hoping she would answer.

"As Gotham's Angel, and Mr. Wayne as the richest billionaire, the both of you must have been a prime target for The Joker right? He tried to get to you like he did before at your birthday dinner right?"

"What happened at the fundraiser!"

"How did you feel having your life in danger like that?"

The reporters wouldn't leave her alone, but Lynn was able to walk forward to the building.

"I need to get to class…" Lynn spoke to the cameras and recorders.

"Did The Joker cause that injury to your arm?"

"Do you think this will affect Harvey Dent as the District Attorney? What about Rachel Dawes as Assistant District Attorney? "

"How does Mr. Wayne and yourself feel knowing the Joker is still on the loose?" The reporters would not leave her alone.

"Please leave me alone.." Some reporters tried to get a closer look at Lynn's arm by grabbing it, by Lynn slapped the hands away and pulled her arm to her chest.

"We heard that Batman was there to save the day and he saved Miss. Dawes, who the Joker threw out a window?"

"Care to comment on what happened with Batman?"

"No comment." Lynn said as she got closer to the school steps. "Leave me alone!" Lynn just about yelled and ran off the rest of the way to the building, leaving the media mob in the dust.

When inside, Lynn stopped to just turn around, some reporters tried to get it. Students looked at the door or walked out of classrooms, while others outside couldn't even get in; for example, Ashley Greenwood, but she didn't seem to mind. She usually like to be "fashionable" late. Her idea of late is 2 seconds before the first bell. Ashley made her way through the crowd of reporters, but stopped in front of the door and posed. (A/N: Haha…I just feel like I have to add a character who acts the way Ashley Greenwood does. Someone who is the total opposite of Lynn.)

"Gag me…"

Lynn looked to her right and saw Amy and smiled at her. "Can you believe this?" Amy asked, watching the double doors.

"Not really, Ashley does love being the center of attention and doesn't really care how she gets it."

"I'm not talking about that…I'm talking about your family and the media. Because the Wayne family is so rich and well known, the media think that every little thing about your family is there business. If this happened to anyone else besides your family or the DA, no one would really care."

"I guess so…" Lynn said, then she and Amy got quite to listen to what was going on outside the doors. They could hear the reporters since the doors were somewhat opened.

"What's your name?"

"How well do you know the Wayne family?"

"Are you friends with Miss Wayne?" Reporters were asking questions and taking pictures left and right.

"I'm great friends with Lynn and Bruce Wayne." Ashley lied. "We do everything together and we are almost like sisters. Bruce thinks of me as family." Ashley lied again.

"What the-?" Max said as he and Jamie walked up to Amy and Lynn.

"That is gross…" Jamie spoke up.

"What? You mean the fact that the camera are all over her; let's see how she likes them when she finds out the camera adds ten pounds." Amy snickered.

"…Not that…who would want to be friends with someone like Ashley Greenwood?" The group laughed a little.

"Miss Wayne!"

"Miss Wayne!"

"Please give us a comment!" Reporters moved away from Ashley and started shouting questions from the door and taking pictures and recording.

"Crap…" Jamie spoke.

"Hey…" Lynn said as Max took his school book and hid Lynn's face from view. Then Amy pushed Lynn into the closest room, which was the office as faculty walked out of the office and to the front double doors.

"HEY!" One of the teachers grabbed Ashley by the arm and pulled her inside the building.

"You need to leave! School is in session and the media is disturbing the students and you are blocking the entrance, keeping other students from entering the building!" Some of the faculty and school security, that, for some reason, didn't bother to show up earlier, got the media to leave.

"I hate living with a billionaire… and get your book out of my face, the reporters are gone." Lynn grabbed Max's book away from her face, out of his hand and gently whacked him with it, all with her bandaged arm.

"Hey…" Lynn then gave back his book and Amy, Jamie, and Max got a good look at the bandage.

"Did that freak cut you?" Amy grabbed Lynn's arm.

"Ow…careful Amy…"

"Sorry…but Joker did this right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…" Lynn said as the four of them walked out of the office and to their first class. "But better this than a permanent smile or getting shot."

"You got shot at?" Max asked, surprised.

"No, but The Joker pointed a gun at me and put a knife in my mouth." Lynn said as they walked into the first class. Jamie, Max, and Amy looked at each other, worried about their friend, and didn't ask Lynn anymore questions. \

**"You know, math is the worst thing ever invented…" **Max says once they are outside of the classroom and stretches his hands above his head.

"No Max…School is THE worst thing ever invented." Amy started walking a head of the group.

"Right, right." Max started walking.

"Well…Max and I have computers…" Lynn said as she and Max went one way while Amy and Jamie went another.

"See you two later." Said Amy as she and Jamie walked into a classroom. Max and Lynn then walked into a computer room and started walking past the teacher at his desk.

"Oh, Lynn…" the teacher spoke up.

"Yes sir?" Lynn and Max stopped and looked at him.

"This DVD was delivered to the school for you." The teacher grabbed a DVD he had on his desk and handed it to Lynn.

"Thanks." Lynn said, taking the DVD and she and Max went to their seats. She looked at the DVD, thinking that something sent to her school, maybe it was something from Emily, her mothers friend, whom Lynn and known since she was born. Emily used to send DVDs' to Lynn for the first 2 ½ years she lived in Gotham; but something in the back of her mind was thinking that it had to do with The Joker, but she hoped it didn't.

"You know who it's from?" Max asked, leaning from his computer area to hers.

"No clue, I think maybe my Mom's friend Emily. She used to do stuff like this for me." Lynn look the DVD from the little envelop and plopped into the CD/DVD player.

"_Hello there!"_

"Ah!" Lynn pushed back, making the chairr fall, as well as herself, but she grabbed Max's arm, taking him with her. "Ow..." They both yelled out.

"_I hope you enjoyed your time at the fundraiser brown eyes!"_

The class walked over to see what was going on.

"It's the Joker!" Someone said.

"_I have a surprise for you sweetheart." _The Joker was talking on the DVD, then the scene switched to something else. Lynn quickly realized that it was the fundraiser.

"What the-?" Max was wide eyed. Most of the scenes were where Joker had a gun and Lynn, Rachel coming in, Joker throwing Rachel out the window, and everything after that.

One of Joker's men and recorded the fundraiser. Lynn was scared. Then the image changed back to Joker.

_"We had so much fun didn't we? Too bad that old geezer got in the way and Batman just didn't want to die. I wish I could have given you that smile, then you would be able to see the bright side of everything; but best of all, you could be as good looking as I am!" _As The Joker said this, he pushed back his hair and fixed the top part of his jacket (the part that can be seen on camera) and licked his lips, and ran a finger along one of his scars.

_"The party has already started…" _Then he started laughing. _"...and it's gonna be great!"_Then the camera got real close to his face. _"Gotham is going to go mad and be in chaos and under my control….and so will you."_ Joker laughed, then the DVD went blank.

Lynn was crying and hugging Max. Now Joker was toying with her, trying to mess her up; the heart and video, the roses, the email, messing with her at the fundraiser, now this. The teacher knelt down to Lynn and Max and rubbed her back. "Call the police, get them down here and contact Mr. Wayne!" He said to a student who took his phone from his pocket and called 911.

**15 minutes later, commissioner Gordon arrived with the police;** and Bruce arrived a couple minutes after that.

"What's going on?" Bruce jogged into the office to see Lynn crying and her friends with her. She saw Bruce and jumped up to hug him.

"The Joker sent this DVD to the school for Lynn. It seems some of the fundraiser was recorded by one of the Joker's guys." Gordon said, holding up the DVD. "He has something up his sleeves and really wants Miss Wayne to be apart of it. He's trying to mess with her, see how much she can take. He wants her for something. What he wants with a young girl, I don't know, but I do attend to find out what his plans are."

**A/N: I hope this part is good, I'm starting to get writers block, so the next part may take me a long while. Please review…the very little reviews I receive make me sad, and I've had a lot of readers, but small amount of reviews. **

**A/N 2: For my readers, please look at my profile. I have ideas for a Disney Gargoyles story. Please read the ideas and send me an email about what you think if you are a Gargoyles fan.**


	11. Chapter 10: Bruce and Alfred

Chapter 10: Bruce and Alfred

**Bruce Wayne sat in the Bat- lair**, looking at all the computer screens. The screens were playing random Joker videos. It's been a few days since Lynn had gotten the DVD The Joker sent to her school. Since then, she hasn't returned to school and the incident has not been on the news thanks to Gordon. Joker has killed a few people since then as well…A few of them were Batman impersonators.

"I just don't get it Alfred. Joker steals money, but he doesn't need it. He comes after Lynn and Harvey, but I don't know why, What's his game plan? If we can find that out, then we can stop him." Bruce stood up from his chair and walked around a little.

"Well sir, Mr. Dent is a symbol that Gotham can change for the better and be a little safer. Joker doesn't like that." Alfred walks over to Bruce and gets him to sit back down.

"That's only half of why he wants Harvey. The other thing is Lynn." Said Bruce.

"Lynn, in her own way is a good symbol for Gotham. Helping the children's hospital, giving at fundraisers. She's sweat and innocent." Alfred answered Bruce's questions.

"Since you seem to know what's going on. Tell me what he has against things like that?" Bruce looked at Alfred and asked with a smile.

"Well, some criminals don't usually do anything for a reason; sometimes it's just for sport."

"So he's after my niece for sport?" Bruce stood up from his seat.

"That may not be the entire thing sir…Some people just want to see the world burn." Bruce just looks at Alfred and thinks about what he said. Bruce grabbed his Bat suit.

"Look after Lynn." Bruce says as he starts putting on the suit. "I'm going to look for Joker."

"Of course sir." Alfred walks to the elevator and went back to the mansion to look after Lynn.

**A/N: This is a small something for my readers. I'm stuck on what should happen to Lynn next though.**


	12. Chapter 11: Kidnapped

Chapter 11: Kidnapped

After almost a month, nothing new has happened with The Joker. Lynn has gotten better and almost put the crap behind her. She still hasn't returned to school, but has been a teacher from her high school at the manor five times a week; seeing as Lynn never wanted to leave Wayne Manor; as a result, the only stranger to enter the house, the teacher, Michael Davis, had his background, past and present, thoroughly checked by Alfred. Lynn hasn't been to the children's hospital, but she has been giving money and talking to the children over the phone when they wanted too. Whenever Bruce went to a fundraiser; everyone asked about Lynn and if she was alright and when she would be at another fundraiser.

For the past month, Bruce has been on patrol as Batman every night, putting away all the small time criminals, but the crime doesn't cease.

Today, Friday, Lynn had a tutoring session with Mr. Davis, who knows that Joker has targeted Lynn, but has never said anything about it, not wanting to upset her and wanting to keep his job; especially with the generous paycheck Mr. Wayne gives him to teach his niece.

"Alright Miss Wayne, I want you to work on problems #1-35 on page #45 in your math book…" Mr. Davis speak up as he gets up from the kitchen table. He looks at his watch on his right wrist, which read 2:30 PM; he had been at the manor since 9:30 AM that same morning. "…and start reading chapter 36 of the science book." Then he started walking to the front door of the manor and Lynn followed him.

"Thanks Mr. Davis…" Lynn said as Alfred opened the door. "…See you on Monday."

Mr. Davis looked to Alfred and thanked him for opening the door. "I'll see you Monday Miss Wayne." Mr. Davis said has he started to walk off. Then he stopped and turned around and walked back to the manor door. "Lynn? Are you sure that you don't want to return to school? Everyone misses you, the teachers and all the staff."

"I want to return…just not yet. Not ready."

"I understand…'he' knows where you attend school. Don't worry." Mr. Davis smiled and Lynn smiled back. Then he walked off. Alfred closed the door.

Alfred looked at Lynn and put an arm around her shoulders and smiled. "Well Miss Lynn, since it's Friday and Master Bruce is going to get going out; what do you say the two of us order a pizza and watch a movie tonight?" Lynn looked up and smiled at Alfred. "Sounds good, how about we meet up at 6:00PM?"

"Ha, ha…it's a date Miss Lynn." Alfred rubbed her shoulder and removed his arm.

"Can't wait Alfred." Lynn smiled at Alfred again.

"Well, we have an hour before Master Bruce returns home, why don't you-" before Alfred could finish his sentence, Lynn's cell phone started ringing.

"Sorry Alfred." Lynn removed her phone from her pocket and looked at the caller ID. She never used to look, but since everything with The Joker; she was Afraid that he might have gotten her cell phone number. Alfred new that every time her cell phone, or the main line rings, Lynn seems to kind of tense up. "It's Amy." Lynn looked to Alfred, who smiled at her. Lynn answered the phone.

"Hi Amy."

_"Hi Lynn…I thought you might like to come to my house; get out of yours. We don't have to go anywhere, we can just stay at my house and watch movies."_ Lynn removed the cell phone from her ear.

Lynn looked to Alfred. "It's up to you Miss Lynn. But you will have to ask Master Bruce." Alfred said.

"What about our pizza date Alfred?"

"I'll pick you up from Miss Amy's before then."

Lynn put the phone back to her ear. "Amy…I have to call my Uncle Bruce to ask if it's alright. I'll call you back okay?"

_"Sure…I'll be waiting."_ Amy hung up her cell phone. Lynn then removed the phone from her ear to find Bruce's number on his personal cell phone, number one on her speed dial. She put the phone back to her ear and let it ring.

_ "Hello?"_

"Hi Uncle Bruce."

_"Hello Lynn? Is something wrong?"_

"No Uncle Bruce, I was just wondering if I could spend a few hours at Amy's house until 6:00PM?"

_"I guess it would be alright. It would be good for you to get out of the house…Hey, how did teaching go today?"_

"The usual…He's still giving me homework."

_ "You'll make sure it get done tomorrow wont you?"_

Lynn sighed. "Yes Uncle Bruce." She smiled into the phone.

"_Okay then…since you are going to be at Amy's and I have a date tonight, there is a good chance I wont see you until tomorrow morning."_

"K Uncle Bruce…" Lynn didn't even what to know who Bruce was going out with; usually it's some type of actress or someone trying to be an actress. He's just keeping up his playboy act; but sometimes Lynn wonders if his act is really an act. Lynn and Alfred are just glad that Bruce doesn't bring any of his dates home. "…if I don't see or hear from you tonight, I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun on your date. Love ya."

_"Heh…I will…Love you too Lynn…"_ The words, 'I love you', Bruce has only said to Lynn, besides caring about Rachel Dawes and Alfred; Bruce cares about Lynn the most out of anyone. "_I'm glad that your getting out of the house."_ Bruce said. Lynn smiled and they both hung up their cell phone.

"Uncle Bruce said I can go." Lynn looked at Alfred. "I'll be glad to take you." Alfred said, knowing that Lynn didn't want to drive alone.

"Thanks Alfred." Lynn said, then looked at her cell phone to call Amy, who was speed dial number two.

_"Lynn?"_

"Hey Amy…My Uncle said that I can come over. Alfred will drop me off in about 15 minutes."

_"Great…I'll see you then."_ Amy didn't sound happy and Lynn knew it.

'Hmmm….maybe she got into an argument with her Mom.' Lynn didn't really think anything about it.

"Why don't you go grab your things and I'll meet you in the car." Alfred looked at Lynn.

"K…Thanks Alfred!" Lynn ran to her bedroom.

"Grab your coat! It's cold outside!" Alfred yelled after Lynn. "Yes Alfred!" Lynn answered back so that Alfred would know that she heard him. Alfred went to his room to grab his coat, then grabbed the car keys at to the garage.

** "Ready Alfred."** Lynn spoke up as she had gotten into the car, where Alfred was waiting.

"Very well then." Alfred started the car and pulled out of the garage.

"So Miss Lynn. Does Miss Amy have anything planned?"

"No…we just might watch some movies. Amy didn't sound too happy on the phone. I think she might have just gotten into an argument with her Mom and wants someone to talk too."

"An argument? It isn't anything major I hope."

"Oh no…Amy and her Dad have an agreement that, if Amy has straight 'A's and 'B's in school before she turns 16, she can get a car. She has had straight 'A's since last year. Amy has a car picked out that she wants, her Dad says if that's the car she wants, she can have it, but her Mom doesn't agree."

"Ah…I see."

** "I'll see you this evening Miss Lynn."** Alfred spoke as Lynn got out of the car when the two of them stopped in front of Amy's house.

"I will Alfred."

"I will be here again at 5:30PM. I'll pick up pizza along the way."

"Okay Alfred. You know what pizza I like. Love ya Alfred!" Lynn waved as she walked to the front door where Amy was waiting for her.

"I love you too Miss Lynn. I'll see you later." Alfred waved back and then he drove off.

"Hi Amy."

"Hey Lynn." Lynn looked at Amy, she didn't look happy. The two teenagers walked inside.

"Wow…" When the two girls walked inside, the house was a total mess. "…your Mom cleaning house?"

"Let's go into the kitchen." Amy said, not saying anything about the house mess.

"Wow…It's worse in here." Lynn looked around the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Lynn."

"What?" Lynn looked to Amy.

"They came here last night. He was asking about you and told me to bring you here. If not, he would kill my parents." Amy said.

"He?" Lynn said, but before she could saw more, two men walked from the hallway two Amy's parents, holding guns to their heads.

"WHAT THE-?" Before Lynn could finish screaming, an arm went around her waist and a hand went to her mouth.

"Good to, eh, see you again Brown Eyes."

Lynn's eyes widened at the voice.

'Joker!' Lynn scream in her mind. She then turned her eyes to Amy. A man had grabbed her arms to keep her from going anywhere. Lynn could see the clown masks and the purple glove that covered her mouth. Lynn was also thinking that how could non of the neighbors not hear, see, or notice that something is wrong at the house. But since it was The Joker, he always had his ways to cause trouble in daylight without outsides noticing.

"Just two more guests and the party can begin." Joker laughed he said this and something it Lynn in the head, causing her to black out; but before that, she saw the clown henchmen knockout Amy and her parents.

"Okay boys, eh, bring the van around back, eh, leave the happy family here, and take the girl."

"You don't want to kill them?" One of the clown henchmen asked Joker.

"Nah… I Promised I wouldn't kill them and I don't go back on my promises." He looked at the family lying unconscious; then he looked at Lynn's unconscious form in his arms. "Besides, Little Brown Eyes might get upset." The Joker placed a letter on the counter.

Amy and her parents were placed on the floor of the kitchen. One of the men went to the backyard that had a high rise fence and went to get the van. Joker held Lynn so that he could carry her, then he went to the van first. While he was in the van, one of the henchmen took a knife and slit the throats of the other two who were not looking. Then he went to the van and quickly killed the other henchman in the drivers seat.

"You get the job done?" Joker asked as he laid Lynn down in the back seat of the van non too gently.

"Yes sir."

"Good." Joker said as he took out his signature pocket knife while the henchman got into the drivers seat and started the car. Joker quickly brought the knife to the guys throat. As the man was dying, Joker pushed him out of the drivers seat and out the van. Joker then climbed into the front seat and started driving. As the van drove away from the house, no one knew anything was wrong because the van was an every day gardening van.

** A few hours later, there was a knock at Amy's house.** One of her mother's friends had come over to borrow a mop. The woman knew that they were home, so she opened the door and saw the mess.

"What the-?" Then she walked from the living room to the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" She saw the family laying on the floor and two guys covered in blood from their throats. She ran to the phone attached to the kitchen wall and called the Gotham police.

**Alfred looked at his watch for the time.** It was 5:15PM and Alfred had just ordered the pizza for Lynn and himself. He would leave to pickup Lynn in a few minutes, since Bruce was on his date, Alfred was cleaning around the living room area. Then the phone rang and Alfred went to answer it.

"Good evening, Wayne residence."

_"Hello this is Commissioner Gordon."_

"Ah, Commissioner, This is Alfred, good to hear from you."

Alfred could hear a sigh. _"I wish it was with better news. I tried to get a hold of Mr. Wayne on his personal number, but he never answered."_

"Master Bruce is out at the moment."

_"I see, maybe you could get a hold of him."_ Jim Gordon was silent for a moment. _"We are at the home of Amy Taylor. _(I don't remember if I gave her a last name or not yet.) _She is a friend of Miss Wayne isn't she?"_

Upon hearing this, Alfred somewhat tensed up. Since Gordon didn't hear anything, he continued.

_ "A neighbor found the family unconscious on the kitchen floor. We found a wallet with Miss Lynn's ID, but she isn't in the house."_

"I will be there as soon as I can and will try to get into contact with Master Bruce." While Alfred was talking on the cordless phone, he was running around, grabbing his jacket and what ever he needs. Before Gordon could say anything else, Alfred hung up. Then he took a different phone and started to call Bruce's 'more personal' cell phone.

**Bruce Wayne was at the restaurant that he owned. **He and his date were talking about whatever and they seem to be having a good time. Then the inside pocket of his jacket started to vibrate. Bruce tensed up, knowing that it was his 'Batman' pager and the only people who had that number were Alfred, Lynn, and Rachel.

"Excuse me for a moment, I have an business call." Bruce looked at his date and stood up.

Bruce removed the pager from his jacket and read what it said: '911-Lynn-Taylor House'

Without going back to his date, Bruce rushed out of the restaurant.

** Alfred had made to the home in just a few short minutes, where he was greeted by Gordon.**

"Alfred."

"Commissioner. You haven't found Lynn? She came here to spend some time with her friend, Miss Amy Taylor."

"We haven't found her, all we found was her ID. We were afraid that she might have been here."

"Is the family alright?" Alfred asked.

"Yes. Just knocked out. It looks like Joker used them to lure Miss Wayne to the home. They has already been taken to the hospital."

"How do you know it was Joker?" Alfred asked.

"This." Gordon held up the letter Joker placed on the counter, along with a Joker card. "This letter was left for The Batman."

As if on cue, Batman rode up in his bat-mobile.

"What happened?" Bruce said in his rough, Batman voice.

"Joker...The family is alive and we found the ID of Lynn Wayne, but she's missing." Gordon handed the ID and wallet to Batman, who just clinched it. "No one has been able to get in contact with Mr. Wayne though." Said Gordon.

"I will keep trying to contact him." Alfred spoke up.

"This letter was left for you as well." Gordon handed Batman the letter and he opened it. What he read made him boil over.

'Little Lynn Wayne is mine.'

**A/N: Here we go…Chapter 11. Hope everyone enjoyed. Sorry it took a while. Please give reviews!**


	13. Chapter 12: Joker's Hideout

Chapter 12: Joker's Hideout

_**L**_ynn Wayne had finally regained conscious. She saw only darkness and began to panic, but realized she was blindfolded. She remembered what happened to her and wanted to scream, only to realize her mouth had also been gagged. She felt that she was sitting in a chair and her arms and feet were tied to it. Lynn tried to wiggle around, hoping to loosen the ropes. She stopped wiggling as soon as she heard a door open.

"At ta ta ta…" Lynn froze at the sound of the voice. "You're not, eh, trying to escapes your ropes are you?"

Lynn didn't move and was unable to answer due to the gag.

"I hope you don't want to leave me." Joker moved behind Lynn and moved his hands to untie the blind fold. Once the blind fold was off, Lynn looked around the room. She turned her head to the left has far as she could and came nose to nose with The Joker

"Boo!" Joker yelled in her face. Lynn yelped, quickly jerked back, and almost tipped over the chair. Joker laughed. Joker took out his pocket knife.

"Why are you doing this?" Lynn asked and Joker started laughing again. Then he started moving his hand, swinging around the pocket knife.

"To cause a little mayhem, a little mischief, chaos; you know how it is." Joker looked at her calmly, and then spread his arms wide. "I love it!" Then he looked at Lynn.

"You know…Uncle Brucey must be, eh, worried to death. He promised you dear, dead Mother he would look after and, eh, protects you." Joker ran the knife along her jaw. "He really let her down. Eh, she must be crying in her grave. Dying all over again." He ran the knife down Lynn's neck and gently pushed in her, making her bleed a little. Lynn flinched. "Her little baby girl, at the mercy of Gotham's greatest, um, psychopath." He removed the blade from her neck, and licked what little blood was on it. "I would have, eh, loved to see her face!"

Lynn was furious, she wouldn't allow even The Joker to talk about her Mother.

"You Son of a-"

"At ta ta ta…Someone as innocent as you shouldn't say such words." Joker put a gloved hand over Lynn's mouth. Joker removed his hand from Lynn's mouth and thought for a moment. She wiggled around again, trying to loosen the ropes, wanting to do anything to attack The Joker. Then he started to smile and laugh.

"Hahaha! I can't wait until the others show up!"

"O-others?"

"Why, Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes. I, eh, told you the party was about to begin!"

"Your crazy, sadistic, bastard!" Lynn yelled at him.

"You bet I am Brown Eyes!" Joker took her insult as a compliment. Lynn tried again to wiggle her way out.

"Batman wont let you hurt Harvey and Rachel!" Lynn yelled.

Lynn had to stop wiggling when Joker quickly slammed his hands over Lynn's wrist, adding weight, making her stop.

"You think so?" The Joker got serious. "It just so happens, that if my little, eh, plan comes together, one of them is going to die." The Joker gave his creepy smile, showing off his horrible teeth and Lynn cringed at his words, and his breath.

"Why am I here?"

"Hmmm…" Joker moved away from Lynn and crossed his arms and put a hand to his mouth like he was in thought for a moment. "…Why are you here?"

"Maybe it's, eh, because I find myself drawn to you. The niece of Gotham's billionaire; your kind, sweet, helpful. There's just something about you that makes me want to, eh, hurt you." Joker freed one of Lynn's arms and turned it over to see the scar from the cut Joker and created at the Hervey Dent fundraiser.

"There's something about, eh, wanting to hurt you that makes it fun. Besides Batman, you keep me entertained; eh, like a toy, something for sport."

"Sport? You've been making my life Hell for sport?" Lynn tried to struggle her arm free from his grasp.

"That's right." Said Joker, moving his knife toward Lynn's arm.

Lynn screamed as Joker dug the knife into the scar. He made the cut the same length as the scar, but much deeper than last time. After cutting from her elbow to wrist, he left the blade in for a minute before taking it out.

"See? Fun." Said Joker, once again, licking Lynn's blood off the knife.

"You're a jackass." Lynn said, tears pouring from her eyes from the pain.

"Hmmm? You, eh, think so? Well, you, eh, have a mouth. See what a few minutes with me will do to ya?" Joker smiled. "Spend a few days with me and we'll, eh, have a mini-me." Joker then took Lynn's other hand, without untying it, carved a 'J' on the back side of her hand. Lynn screamed again.

"Ha!Ha!Ha! Causing pain is so much fun! When I brought you here; I told Batman you were know mine; this is just, eh, something to prove it." Joker finished laughing. "Would you look at that? Your bleeding." Joker took a gloved thumb and wiped the "J" cut and took the same thumb and went to the cut on her other arm and wiped the blood. Lynn didn't look at The Joker, but the knife in his other hand. After a few minutes, Joker saw that Lynn's eyes were glued to the knife.

"Hmmm?...What'cha thinking about? You, eh, thinking about how to get the knife and stabbing me with it? He then held the knife infront of Lynn.

"Wanna try and, eh, take it?" Joker waved the knife infront of Lynn's face. "I untied one of your hands. All you, eh, have to do is reach out and grab it…Just like that. It's, eh, easy."

Lynn just looked at the knife. After a few minutes, Lynn did nothing. "No?" Joker then put the blade back into his pocket. "Oh well." Then he untied the rest of the ropes and stepped a few inches back. "Wanna come at me? Attack me?"

Lynn stood up. She walked up to The Joker and just slapped him.

"Oooh…That the best ya got?" He then grabbed both her wrists and then pushed her backwards onto a bed. Once the back of her knees hit the bed, The Joker gave her a hard push and she fell onto the bed.

"You should, eh, get some sleep. Your gonna need it." He then walked to the closed door. "Eh, pleasant dreams." Joker gave Lynn his eerie 'nightmare' smile and walked out the door. Before it closed all the way, Lynn bounced off the bed and ran to the door but didn't make it; Joker had closed the door and locked it from the outside. Lynn grabbed the handle and tried to turn the knob and open the door and even bumped against the door to open it, but everything she tried to do was in vain. She walked back to the bed and sat slumped on it. She took the bottom of her shirt and wiped at the cuts on her arm and hand and took the collar of her shirt and wiped the now dried blood off her neck.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry it's so short and took a while. I'll try and make it longer next time. Hope you all like this chapter. Please give me reviews. Good reviews only please! XD)**


End file.
